


Полюс недоступности

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Antarctica, F/M, Magic and Science
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: Магглы летают в космос, но Антарктида — ещё недоступней, чем космос. Ромильда Вейн нашла свой настоящий дом там, куда практически невозможно добраться, и ровно туда же Драко Малфой сбежал от себя самого, чтобы самого себя, очевидно, найти.





	Полюс недоступности

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: поиски себя, ограничение на применение магии, сильно второстепенные персонажи (и некоторые вольности с ними), отсылки к реальным событиям, локациям и происшествиям (и некоторые вольности с ними), настоящее время, ООС, мат, бессюжетица, бесконечное страдание, ледяное безмолвие, всё очень плохо, извините, пожалуйста
> 
> Примечание: Дом – не там, где мы родились, а там, где прекратились наши попытки к бегству (с)
> 
> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018. Бета - Wendyi.

Прошло полгода с тех пор, как он вернулся, а ему до сих пор каждую ночь снятся белые сны.

Пять месяцев и двадцать четыре дня, если точнее.

Там всё другое: воздух реже, давление выше, а магией пользоваться опасно, да её почти ни на что и не хватает. Объединённых усилий хватает только на то, чтобы зачаровать гусеницы так, чтобы они не сползали с колёс, а вот наложить на грузовики защитные чары — задача уже непосильная. Им нужно спасать станцию, и если технику ещё можно бросить, то образцы льда вместе с многотомными научными изысканиями надо вывозить любой ценой, даже ценой собственной жизни. Аппарация здесь не работает, портключи бесполезны, а самолёт за ними не прилетит — в такую погоду просто не сядет, и единственный выход — выбираться самостоятельно. Кроме семидесятиградусного мороза и двухнедельной дороги, главных сложностей две: снег, в котором застревают гусеницы, и снег, который скрывает огромные трещины.

Ну, в общем, получается, главная сложность одна: чёртов снег.

И да, зачаровать гусеницы так, чтобы с ними всё было в порядке, у них получается, а вот для того, чтобы каждую секунду сканировать магией снежную пелену перед ними, сил недостаточно. Равно как и для того, чтобы заставить грузовики самостоятельно избегать опасных участков. Или для того, чтобы использовать левитацию.

Это глупо, но, в конце концов, они решают идти на авось.

— Даже если бы был выбор, защититься от трещин или приклеить гусеницы к колёсам, я выбрал бы второе, — говорит Нотт.

Чжоу Чанг согласно кивает:

— Дороги на две недели, а если постоянно останавливаться и снова натягивать гусеницы, эти две недели могут растянуться на месяц.

И месяца у них, конечно же, нет.

Равно как и нет санно-гусеничного поезда, никаких грузовиков, но кого во снах смущают такие подробности?

Мальколм МакГонагалл, начальник станции, ставит точку.

— Всё. По машинам!

Идти через Антарктиду никогда не бывает легко. Каждый сон Драко чувствует, как огромные колёса машины проваливаются в снег, как она буксует под ним, пытаясь выбраться на поверхность. Если он решается вылезти из кабины, то на лице моментально застывает ледяная маска — куда там маскам Пожирателей смерти. Толстая ледяная корка, закрывающая обзор и мешающая дыханию, намерзает на лицо так, что всегда есть риск оторвать её исключительно с кожей. 

Впрочем, в кабине не лучше. Вейн (иногда это кто-то другой, но чаще всего именно Вейн) смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, и на ресницах у неё — не просто снежинки: сосульки. Торчащие из-под шапки волосы покрыты снегом.

— Можно сэкономить на стрижке. Не надо идти в парикмахерскую, просто берёшь волосы и переламываешь их в нужном месте, — так она пошутила однажды.

Как будто здесь, на Южном полюсе, есть нужда в каких-то там парикмахерских.

Её руки в огромных оранжевых варежках ложатся на руль.

— Сейчас, — говорит Драко, выскальзывая из машины.

Это глупо и бесполезно, но он всё равно пытается хотя бы визуально проверить дорогу, по которой им предстоит двигаться дальше. Это глупо, и бесполезно, и это их только задерживает, но по-другому он просто не может. Все они надеются на авось, но у Драко всегда было плохо с надеждой, и он пытается сделать, что может, хотя, на самом деле, он не может здесь ничего.

Он шагает в сторону, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в бесконечные снега, простирающиеся так далеко, что становится страшно. Помощи здесь ждать неоткуда, самое изолированное место на свете, и, возможно, пробиваться сквозь неумолимо подступающую полярную ночь было откровенно идиотской идеей. Пробиваться через неумолимо подступающую полярную ночь было откровенно идиотской идеей безо всяких «возможно», но зимовать с одним-единственным генератором в условиях, когда даже согревающие чары тебе недоступны, было бы ещё страшнее.

Так он думает, когда машет Ромильде рукой, мол, давай, проезжай.

Взревев, грузовик срывается с места, и пару невыносимо долгих секунд с ним всё хорошо. А потом — Драко каждую ночь не успевает понять, как это происходит, — железная махина резко уходит под снег. Взметнувшееся вверх белое облако на несколько секунд лишает Драко возможности видеть, но это уже не имеет значения. Он и так понимает, что случилось.

Ровно то, чего они и боялись.

Ледяная трещина.

Ледяная трещина, только сверху прикрытая снегом и не способная выдержать ничего тяжелее одного человека. 

Ровно то, от чего они могли бы защититься магией (при условии, что у них было бы достаточно магии) и на что предпочли закрыть глаза, понадеявшись никогда не встречаться.

Два вездеходных грузовика маячат позади.

Первого — их с Ромильдой — как будто бы не было.

— Осторожно, — орёт Нотт, высовываясь из окна, как будто подозревая Драко в том, что он сейчас со всех ног бросится к самому краю.

Драко думает так, пока не замечает, что и так уже стоит на самом краю.

Он опускается на колени, цепляясь пальцами за толстый ледяной край, и всматривается вниз, пока глаза не начинают слезиться. До грузовика метров десять, можно спуститься, вот только спускаться нет смысла: кабина сплющена пополам. В ней не выжить. В ней даже Волдеморт бы не выжил, и чёртов Поттер не выжил бы, чего уж говорить о ком-то ещё.

Рукам холодно, даже несмотря на пуховые рукавицы, и ледяная корка стягивает лицо орудием пытки, но Драко всё сидит на краю. И сидит, и сидит, и сидит. До самого утра.

Иногда ему снится, что он всё-таки решает спуститься, но трещину заметает снегом — и ему приходится раскапывать её заново. Каждый раз, когда его лопата ударяется о металл, метель начинается снова. За одну ночь это может повториться раз пять.

Каждый раз, когда Драко просыпается, он думает, что должен вернуться.

Если бы сны были пророчествами, то возвращаться не стоило бы. И вместе с тем, если бы эти сны были пророчествами, он бы однозначно вернулся. Пророчества не оставляют выбора: бежишь ты от судьбы или нет, она всё равно догонит — и всё будет ровно так, как суждено.

С его снами всё намного сложнее. Они могут быть просто кошмарами, а могут — предупреждениями, и только ему решать — следовать им или нет. Возвращаться в белое безмолвие, зная, что грузовик провалится в трещину, и кто-то совершенно точно погибнет, или оставаться здесь, в Англии, отказываясь в это поверить. Или, может быть, отказываться в это поверить, но всё равно возвращаться.

Драко знает: через месяц корабль подготовят к отплытию. У него есть куча времени для того, чтобы принять окончательное решение, но, на самом деле, это просто иллюзия. 

Выбор он давно уже сделал.

* * *

 

Открытие номер один: Драко, оказывается, не очень-то нравится снег. Всю жизнь он думал наоборот: падающие с неба хлопья ассоциировались с Рождеством и каждую зиму наполняли душу особенным радостным ощущением, но здесь всё по-другому.

Здесь Драко понимает, что снег хорош только тогда, когда он крупными хлопьями ложится на шапки и плечи школьных друзей, или пушистыми горками застывает на растопыренных ветках деревьев, или слоем сливочного крема красуется на низких крышах деревенских домов. Снег хорош тогда, когда ты можешь упасть в него и делать снежного ангела вместе с Забини и Паркинсон, краем глаза замечая вонзающиеся в небо стрелы тёмных разлапистых ёлок. Снег хорош, когда ты ловишь его на варежки, или когда на стыке осени и зимы из-под него выглядывают жёлтые листья, или позже, уже на стыке зимы и весны, когда он чуть оседает, уступая дорогу зелёной траве.

Здесь никакой травы нет. И жёлтых листьев здесь тоже нет. Здесь нет Забини и Паркинсон, да и для того, чтобы делать снежных ангелов, они все слишком взрослые, и ничто не опустится к Драко на варежку, даже если он доверчиво выставит руку. На этой широте, на этой долготе снег не идёт. Метели — да, снегопад — нет. И никаких деревенских домов, никаких разлапистых ёлок, никаких почти голых облетевших деревьев, ничего, кроме снега.

О, он успевает ясно это понять. Пока корабль огибает Европу и Африку, за бортом ещё есть на что посмотреть, но потом начинается сплошное ледяное безмолвие, и Драко думает, что хуже уже не будет, но хуже бывает всегда. Сперва, в самом начале, Антарктида встречает его переменами: суетливыми разговорами незнакомцев с прибрежной станции, движущимися чёрными точками (это любопытные пингвины выбираются на горы посмотреть на прибывших), разноцветьем вязаных шапок и пуховой одежды, а ещё лазурной голубизной невозможно высокого неба, но у него нет и половины суток, чтобы на всё это насмотреться. Это припасы с корабля будут ещё долго перекладывать на гусеничные поезда из нескольких грузовиков, а людей на станцию забрасывают на самолётах.

Ну, как «людей». Драко один. 

После ломаных линий во льдах побережья, после громадин айсбергов и островов, после проступающих сквозь белизну тёмных пятен — скал, стоящих ломаной стеной серого камня, после этой вот короткой передышки на самом краю Антарктиды на маггловском самолёте он отправляется в самую глубь самого таинственного на свете материка. И да, прижимаясь к крохотному иллюминатору, Драко видит только снег. Только снег, и ничего кроме снега. Белая ледяная пустыня, тишина и безмолвие.

Он считает до тысячи и обратно, но успокоиться это не помогает. Из салона самолёта почему-то убраны все кресла, и приходится либо сидеть на полу, либо стоять у стены, вжимаясь в неё холодными пальцами, так что Драко на каждую чётную цифру успевает пожалеть о своём решении.

Самолёт направляется к «Полюсу недоступности» — заброшенной маггловской станции. Пилоты, наверное, думают, что он отчаянный парень, если направляется туда в одиночку: один даже в поле не воин, не то, что в антарктическом снежном аду, а поспорить за звание самого холодного места на всём белом свете этой станции не даёт только тот факт, что регулярных наблюдений здесь не проводилось. Ну, во всяком случае, так думают магглы. Потому что последние сорок с небольшим лет «Полюс недоступности» занимают волшебники.

Как вообще можно было придумать такое название?

Драко знает, что это самая удалённая от берега станция, она спрятана в самой глубине Антарктиды, в её ледяном сердце, и добраться сюда по-настоящему сложно, отсюда и название, но всё равно…

Следующая станция — полюс недоступности. Следующая станция — бесконечный холод. Следующая станция — сплошное страдание. Драко, твой выход.

Шутки шутками, а он надеется, что выходить придётся по-нормальному, с помощью импровизированного трапа, а не выпрыгивать с парашютом.

Что такое парашют, он узнал буквально полтора часа назад. От второго пилота. Одновременно с бесконечно ценной и одновременно абсолютно бесполезной информацией о том, что самолёт сможет сесть, только если найдётся подходящее место (весьма сомнительно, по мнению обоих пилотов, ведь на станции никто не живёт, а значит, и готовить полосу некому) и если температура воздуха в пункте назначения будет выше отметки в шестьдесят градусов Цельсия. Последнее чуть больше реально: сейчас, в конце концов, антарктическое лето, можно надеяться на сорок-пятьдесят.

Сорок-пятьдесят. Звучит не просто отвратительно, звучит как температура, выжить при которой попросту невозможно.

Прыгать в сорок градусов с парашютом звучит ещё хуже.

Драко на долгих две секунды позволяет себе подумать о том, что умереть в разгар войны было бы для него самым лучшим вариантом развития событий. На самом деле, это очень привычная мысль, почти родная, но последние несколько лет Драко её строго дозирует, не позволяя себе задумываться об этом дольше, чем на несколько секунд, и больше, чем два раза в день, иначе искушение становится слишком сильным.

— Почему? — неожиданно вырывая его из мрачных размышлений, спрашивает второй пилот. — Чем тебя сюда притянуло?

Вопрос звучит странно, но об этой странности Драко подумает позже. Пока что он слишком занят: как минимум, паникой из-за того, что собеседник сейчас не просто отвлекается от своей работы, задавая вопросы, но и отворачивается от штурвала, бросая на Драко пристальный взгляд.

Он неуверенно пожимает плечами.

Не объяснять же первому встречному — магглу, на минуточку! — что… А что, собственно, не объяснять? Что он зачем-то выжил? Что после грандиозной магической войны бывший Пожиратель и сын бывшего Пожирателя ни за что на свете не смог бы ни получить приличное образование, ни устроиться на приличное место, а, значит, оставалось только… Да Мерлин его знает, что там оставалось, его опцией по умолчанию было сидеть в полуразрушенном мэноре и жалеть себя до тех пор, пока от собственной жалости не начинало тошнить. Отец в тюрьме, мать — во Франции, он сам — ограничен в магии на три года, и последнее означает, что любые привычные для магического мира профессии для него недоступны в квадрате.

Когда апатия прошла, проснулся гнев. Хотелось добиться, показать, доказать, преодолеть все препятствия — и снова посмотреть на мир свысока (и на гриффиндорских выскочек тоже)… А ещё хотелось запустить каким-нибудь Непростительным в Минерву МакГонагалл, которая была его куратором, имела неограниченный доступ в мэнор и в один ужасный день добралась до его дневников.

Вот только магии, необходимой для Непростительного, у него не было.

Максимум, что Драко мог сделать, это засветить тусклый Люмос.

Так что он просто стоял, стискивая кулаки, ощущая, как вся кровь начинает стучать в висках — так громко, будто сейчас всё взорвётся. Он ждал чего угодно: насмешек или презрения, а может быть, гриффиндорской жалости и извинений за вторжение в личное пространство, но не дождался ни того, ни другого.

— У вас талант, — только и сказала МакГонагалл и целых две недели молчала об этом, а потом…

А потом предложила ему получить маггловское образование и стать журналистом. 

— Мой младший брат, Роберт, — сказала МакГонагалл, — родился сквибом и учился у магглов. Получил высшее образование и увлёкся наукой…

Из журналистики наука не очень, да и вместо высшего образования МакГонагалл, понимая, что бросать чистокровного, выросшего среди магии волшебника в общество магглов, как минимум, неразумно (как максимум, глупо, особенно учитывая его, как любили повторять в «Ежедневном пророке», тёмное прошлое), предлагала только книги и дистанционные курсы. И свою помощь.

Драко всё ещё не понимает, почему согласился.

Тогда он думал, что это поможет.

Сейчас не помогает ничего, но он всё ещё продолжает искать.

Через полтора года он поверил в себя настолько, что решился анонимно опубликовать заметки о прошедшей войне, основанные на собственных записях — тех самых, которые прочитала МакГонагалл. Ничего общего со спекуляцией на всё ещё популярной теме, одна большая попытка хоть как-то избавиться от собственной боли, как будто увидеть её напечатанной на жёлтых газетных страницах означало оторвать её от себя и выбросить к морганиной матери. В чём-то ему, наверное, стало легче, но до конца так и не помогло, и Драко решил идти дальше. Не в смысле «признать своё авторство», это было бы полным безумием, а в смысле «написать о чём-то ещё».

Не о светских приёмах и квиддичных матчах (там от него отворачивались, старательно делая вид, что не замечают), и не о новой коллекции мантий в ателье мадам Малкин, и даже не об очередных изменениях в составе «Ведуний» — потому что на всё это ему было плевать.

Собственно, именно тут и заключалась проблема.

Плевать ему было абсолютно на всё, только теперь Драко не прятался в мэноре, а, наоборот, пытался из него выбраться — и отыскать что-то, что не оставило бы его равнодушным.

Так он попал в Румынию, в знаменитый драконий заповедник, где умудрился взять интервью у Чарли Уизли — и не впасть в панику, и не испытать отвращения, и ни с кем не поругаться, и ничего не испортить. Текст получился хорошим, правда хорошим, настолько, что Драко даже решился подписать его собственным именем. Возможно, как раз поэтому напечатать его решились только в «Придире». Луна Лавгуд, к которой семейное дело перешло сразу после выпуска, всегда была достаточно странной для того, чтобы не бояться его и не ненавидеть.

Потом Драко отправился к спящим вулканам в Ирландию. Использовать магию там было запрещено, мало ли что, никому не хотелось, чтобы огненная гора пробудилась, и Драко с удивлением обнаружил, что справляться с запретом ему удаётся легко. Его собственные ограничения были сняты несколько месяцев назад, досрочно, по ходатайству Минервы МакГонагалл, но то ли руки успели отвыкнуть от палочки, то ли отвыкнуть успела голова (причём ещё во время войны, до того, как к нему применили ограничение), и Драко больше не чувствовал себя зависимым от собственного волшебства. Он спокойно обходился без магии. Спокойнее всех в экспедиции.

После этого материала Лавгуд предложила ему место постоянного корреспондента, и Драко, не раздумывая, согласился.

Приятно иметь что-то «постоянное» в жизни. 

С тех пор он много где побывал. В молочно-белой Исландии и на развалинах Стоунхенджа, на мозамбикском побережье и на чёртовых светских приёмах всё-таки тоже… Он побывал много где, но так и не нашёл ничего, что искал, ничего, от чего сердце бы зашлось в восторженном предвкушении. Ничего, что можно было бы сравнить с первым полётом на метле, например. Ничего, из воспоминаний о чём можно было бы вызвать Патронуса. 

Антарктида таким местом тоже не станет, Драко понимает это, вглядываясь в бесконечный белый простор. Но это лучше, чем приём в честь министра, или трёп Забини о модных тенденциях… 

Здесь, надо думать, будет сложно и тяжело — и он наверняка возьмёт за ритуал каждый день проклинать всю ту же МакГонагалл с её журналистикой и её книжкой про Южный полюс, случайно попавшейся Драко на глаза в директорском кабинете во время традиционного посещения Хогвартса. А заодно — и Лавгуд с её постоянным корреспондентом и вопросом «Куда бы ты хотел отправиться?», заданным аккурат после его возвращения. Ну и, конечно, самого себя, ведь это именно он — всё ещё под впечатлением от книжки — ляпнул про Антарктиду.

Драко тогда успел прочитать ровно семь страниц прежде, чем МакГонагалл закончила с делами и предложила ему выпить чаю (они вроде как подружились), и изнывал от желания узнать, чем всё закончилось.

Узнавать придётся на собственной шкуре.

Он, наверное, мог бы рассказать об этом пилотам — эффект случайного попутчика, или как оно там называется, но… Когда лётчики вернутся на побережье, на них наложат хитроумное заклинание, причудливую смесь Конфундуса и Обливиэйта, и Драко, если честно, не знает, как изменится их память в итоге. Может быть, запомнят его странного путешественника, адреналинового наркомана, потенциального самоубийцу, в конце концов, а может быть, и вообще не запомнят. А значит, и рассказывать им правду бессмысленно.

Потому что рассказывать правду тому, кто о ней непременно забудет, это… неправильно. То, что Драко чувствует, слишком важно, чтобы звучать впустую, и потому он хранит это в самом надёжном месте. 

В себе.

Он вздёргивает подбородок, отворачиваясь к окну и делая вид, что не страшно, и говорит:

— Некоторые люди просто любят снег. И одиночество.

И только сейчас по-настоящему понимает, что в обоих случаях врёт. Некоторые люди, может быть, и любят, но только не он.

Когда самолёт садится и из люка на белизну посадочной полосы выскальзывает надувной трап, Драко едва удерживается от того, чтобы вцепиться в него и попроситься обратно. Он скатывается по трапу и, на прощание помахав пилотам, бросается прочь от самолёта — туда, где под чарами иллюзии его встречает человек в ярком пуховом костюме.

* * *

Открытие номер два: ничто и никогда не подготовит тебя к тому, как выглядит антарктическая полярная станция.

Можно представлять себе всё что угодно, реальность всё равно окажется далека от твоих ожиданий. Драко рылся в министерских документах — и, честно говоря, особой информации оттуда не получил, но зато увидел несколько колдографий. Вот только ничего общего эти колдографии с реальным состоянием дел не имели.

Станцию фотографировали лет тридцать назад, и за это время… Нет, он с самого начала знал, что антарктические метели ни с чем не сравнимы, но знать — это одно, а видеть своими глазами — совершенно другое. От нескольких железных вагончиков не осталось и следа, все они теперь скрыты под толстым слоем тяжёлого снега, спрессованного, слежавшегося. Между собой вагончики соединяются прокопанными прямо в снегу (а точнее, под снегом) ходами, и по неровным стенкам видно, что ходы копали без магии.

Здесь, впрочем, почти всё делается без магии. 

— Изначально никаких ограничений в магии не было, но мы быстро поняли, что окружающее пространство реагирует на волшебство… негативно, — объясняет ему начальник станции, Малькольм МакГонагалл, ещё один брат директора МакГонагалл, полжизни проживший на «Полюсе недоступности».

Это, пожалуй, отдельная история.

Драко глазам своим не поверил, когда чёрным по белому прочитал его имя на тех документах, которые удалось достать в Министерстве. Со слов директора Хогвартса, он, конечно, уже знал, что младший брат Минервы МакГонагалл, Роберт, был сквибом и вместо того, чтобы болтаться в магическом мире, ушёл в маггловский — но не с концами, разругавшись с семьёй (как это случилось бы в большинстве волшебных семей), а оставив себе возможность вернуться. Точнее, не просто «вернуться», а постоянно курсировать туда и обратно. 

Но о чём Драко и подумать не мог, так это о том, что Роберт МакГонагалл увлёкся маггловской жизнью и маггловской наукой настолько, что получил учёную степень по непроизносимой для большинства волшебников специальности, а позже — перебрался на Антарктиду. Континент, о котором доброй половине мира известно разве что то, что он есть.

Пробыв посреди ледяного безмолвия несколько лет, Роберт убедил своего брата, Малькольма, отправится вместе с ним. Так большая часть семьи МакГонагалл оказалась здесь, а с ними и все те, без кого исследовательскую станцию невозможно представить: медик, радист, специалист по прорицаниям и прогнозам (читай климатолог и метеоролог в одном лице), магнитолог, несколько механиков. Повар. Всё — с приставкой «колдо», если угодно, но это только для того, чтобы ощущалось привычнее.

«Полюс недоступности» — маггловская станция, пусть и заброшенная. Волшебники обжили её, но никаких серьёзных изменений, судя по всему, не внесли. Жизнь здесь идёт своим чередом, как будто откатившаяся на полвека назад.

Нет.

Повар.

Серьёзно?

Колдоповар.

Звучит ещё более странно.

Драко не знает ни одного представителя этой профессии. Любой, у кого есть руки, может приготовить себе бутерброд, а кто-то любит готовку настолько, что не допускает домовиков до собственной кухни, но все общественные заведения, все рестораны и кафе, даже такие, которыми любой нормальный волшебник побрезговал бы — вотчина эльфов.

— Я привозил с собой эльфа, в свою первую экспедицию, — говорит мистер МакГонагалл где-то между топливным и жилыми вагончиками, — но мне почти сразу же пришлось отослать его обратно.

— Магия? — спрашивает Драко без удивления.

— Магия.

Очевидно, древняя магия эльфов, постичь которую даже на большой земле всё ещё полностью не удалось, на древние льды влияет и вовсе непредсказуемо.

На прибрежных станциях эльфов тоже не держат. С колдовством там попроще, равно как и со всем остальным — со связью, с животными, с ощущением не-одиночества, но домовиков нет и там. Слишком сильно, слишком опасно.

— Почему? — спрашивает Драко. Вопрос одновременно глупый и всеобъемлющий, ровно то, что сейчас нужно.

Ему пришлось постараться для того, чтобы научиться не бояться глупых вопросов, но задавать их — в общем-то, суть журналистики, а иногда людям нужно одно только общее слово, чтобы начать говорить. Особенно если ты сам недостаточно компетентен для того, чтобы сформулировать точный вопрос.

Признавать, что чего-то не знает, он тоже давно уже научился.

Чаще всего ему кажется, что он не знает… вообще ничего.

Правда, мистера МакГонагалла разговорчивым не назовёшь.

— Под нами четыре тысячи километров льда, — он пожимает плечами, и Драко понимает, что без уточнений не обойдётся.

— А подо льдом?

Да, задавать вопросы — теперь это его профессия. Равно как собирать информацию и заранее знать хоть что-нибудь о месте, в которое направляешься, тоже его профессия, но о единственной базе европейских волшебников на Антарктиде в открытом доступе практически ничего не найти. Максимум, что можно вытрясти из сухих министерских документов — то, что такая база в принципе существует. О том, зачем она нужна и чем на ней занимаются, нет ни книг, ни газетных статей: не потому, что совершенно секретно, а потому, что никто из журналистов ещё не добирался до Южного полюса.

Ладно, ладно, не совсем Южного полюса, но… Зачем, собственно, отправляться туда, где температура воздуха достигает минус восьмидесяти градусов по Цельсию, если можно спокойно писать про новую солистку «Ведуний», или новое назначение Грейнджер, или очередное событие, на которое Джинни Уизли и Гарри Поттер приходят как пара?

Драко этого мало. Ему мало светской хроники и квиддичных репортажей, а после войны, после бесконечных судебных слушаний и бесконечного же восьмого курса на Грейнджер, Поттера и, тем более, Джинни Уизли ему наплевать. Может, иногда внутри и шевелится что-то, сродни тому старому детскому соперничеству, но адресат теперь точно не Поттер.

Драко не уверен, что у этого теперь вообще есть хоть какой-нибудь адресат. 

Как бы то ни было, ему мало того, что может предложить большая земля, даже если речь идёт о чём-то большем, чем светская и спортивная хроники, потому что даже путешествия в самые красивые места для его дневников в «Придире» так и не смогли заполнить отчётливую пустоту между рёбер. Их ему тоже мало.

Здесь и сейчас, посреди снежного коридора, Драко отчётливо понимает: Антарктиду самым красивым местом на Земле не назвать, это раз, и два — Антарктиды ему мало не покажется. 

Мистер МакГонагалл хмыкает.

— Подо льдом — чистое озеро. 

Драко делает себе мысленную заметку: уточнить, достаточно ли четырёх тысяч километров льда для того, чтобы быть в безопасности, потому что провалиться и очутиться в холодной антарктической воде — вовсе не то, чего он хочет от жизни. Впрочем, при ближайшем рассмотрении вариант оказывается не таким уж плохим, как в принципе не бывает плохим ни один вариант, который сулит тебе смерть.

Не то чтобы Драко действительно этого хотел… Но, пожалуй, если бы он завтра не проснулся, он бы вряд ли расстроился.

Только речь не об этом, и его мозг словно сам по себе обрабатывает сказанное МакГонагаллом. Он делает особенный акцент на слове «чистое», так что следующий ход очевиден.

За спиной хлопает дверь.

— И что в этом чистом озере такого особенного?

— Ему десятки миллионов лет, и за всё это время — никакого антропогенного влияния, — слышит он уверенный звонкий голос и оборачивается.

Высокая темноволосая (несколько кудрявых прядей торчат из-под тёплой шапки) девушка смахивает снег с продолговатого термометра и кивает сама себе.

— Даже не знаю, зачем я всё ещё его проверяю. В наших снежных коридорах, — говорит она, и её толстая пуховая куртка шуршит от движений, — постоянная температура. Минус пятьдесят пять.

Звучит ужасно и вместе с тем почему-то как вызов, так что Драко вздёргивает подбородок:

— Минус пятьдесят пять? Настоящие тропики. Зимой можно греться.

Она осторожно улыбается.

— Точно.

Её лицо кажется Драко смутно знакомым: широкие тёмные брови вразлёт, безо всякого загара золотистая, тёмного золота, кожа, аккуратная горстка веснушек на курносом носу. Тёмные, широко расставленные глаза следят за ним с любопытством. Без удивления.

Её лицо кажется Драко смутно знакомым, но таких лиц в магической Британии (а на станции, кроме отца Виктора Крама, живут только британцы) слишком много. С кем-то он вместе учился, кого-то видел на улицах волшебного Лондона, с кем-то пересекался в суде и в Министерстве, кого-то успел узнать по работе…

— Ромильда Вейн, — она протягивает ему руку в жёлтой пуховой перчатке, и этикет говорит, что в перчатках и рукавицах пожимать друг другу нельзя, но на минус пятьдесят пять правила этикета не распространяется.

Драко пожимает протянутую ладонь.

Его собственные перчатки — серые с чёрным.

— Я училась в Хогвартсе, на пару курсов младше, — добавляет Вейн. — На Гриффиндоре.

Вот, значит, в чём дело.

Очень странно видеть кого-то из Гриффиндора, кто смотрит на него без презрения. Без страха. Без брезгливой жалости. Без ненависти. Без удивления, как он уже говорил.

Продолжать можно бесконечно.

— Мисс Вейн — наш метеоролог, — Мистер МакГонагалл выдвигается чуть вперёд. — Она снимает показания с приборов маггловским способом, а после анализирует их и подбивает статистику, а кроме того, проверяет, насколько здесь можно доверять Прорицаниям. 

Драко переносит вес тела с одной ноги на другую. Не потому что замёрз, не потому что устал, а потому что чувствует… Чувствует. Так всегда бывает перед тем, как будет прозвучит что-то важное.

— Технически, это не магия, — осторожно говорит он.

Вейн фыркает.

— Шар прорицаний и карты Таро требуют дара, но заклинания здесь не нужны. 

Она пожимает плечами, ни секунды, нисколько не напоминая Трелони, не требуя ни лишнего внимания, ни признания здесь и сейчас, и Драко думает, что с такой преподавательницей, возможно, серьёзнее относился бы к Предсказаниям в школе. Не потому что её красоту сложно не заметить даже под шапкой, пуховой курткой и шарфом, а потому что… Всё в ней — спокойствие и уверенность.

Ей наплевать, что её работа связана с отсутствием магии.

Многие считают, что это просто, что справиться с магическим вакуумом очень легко, подумаешь, какое-то время не колдовать, но… На самом деле, нет ничего сложнее, особенно для тех, кто растёт вместе с магией с детства. 

Драко видел. Он много раз видел, как в критической ситуации вместо того, чтобы, например, отклониться от падающего камня, маги выбрасывают вперёд палочку, намереваясь применить левитирующие чары, или как — в ситуациях попроще — пытаются развести костёр волшебством или подсветить дорогу с помощью Люмоса.

Странно, но сам Драко никогда так не делал.

Он понятия не имеет, почему справляется с отсутствием магии так хорошо. Может быть, год, проведённый без собственной палочки, научил его этому. Может быть, есть что-то ещё.

Скорее всего, есть что-то ещё. И Драко отчаянно старается об этом не думать.

Ромильда Вейн даже не дёргается, когда он говорит, что для её работы не нужна магия. Ромильда Вейн чувствует себя спокойно и хорошо.

— Значит, здесь можно использовать шар прорицаний и карты Таро, но…

— Но это практически единственное, что здесь можно использовать, — перебивает мистер МакГонагалл.

— Если не считать колдокамеру Чжоу, — добавляет Вейн.

Что?

Самому Драко брать колдокамеру не разрешили, только обычный, маггловский фотоаппарат.

— Нет, — она машет рукой, — не ту, которой делают фотографии.

— Чжоу Чанг — наш колдомедик. Мы называем колдокамерой помещение, где она каждое утро сканирует нашу ауру и, если нужно, накладывает лечащие заклинания.

— Бункер в миниатюре, — говорит Вейн, и Драко вздрагивает, представляя себе узкое тёмное пространство, в котором нельзя развернуться, в котором ничего нельзя сделать.

— Клаустрофобия и гипоксия — две основных причины, по которым нас покидают. Если за две недели человек не смог адаптироваться к воздуху Антарктиды и условиям нашего быта, его отправляют обратно.

Что ж, по крайней мере, у него есть две недели.

Двух недель будет более, чем достаточно. При условии, конечно, что он не выблюет за это время собственные лёгкие или что там случается, когда не хватает кислорода.

Он снова переступает с ноги на ногу.

— То есть, магию можно использовать только в ограниченном пространстве, защищённом от любого внешнего воздействия?

Мистер МакГонагалл открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но не успевает. Вейн говорит за него:

— Это не магию мы защищаем от внешнего воздействия.

Драко кивает.

— Это всё внешнее вы защищаете от магии.

Вейн кивает в ответ.

Не снимая перчаток, она натягивает шарф повыше и поправляет шапку так, что на виду остаются только глаза. Остальные приборы, надо думать, на улице и выходить туда, не закутавшись как следует, иначе чем безумием не назовёшь. 

С непривычки Драко чувствует себя как минимум Хагридом. Он просто огромный. На нём столько одежды. Чтобы посмотреть вбок, нужно поворачиваться всем телом, потому что несколько слоёв шарфа просто не дают нормально двигать шеей и головой. Он не двигает ни шеей, ни головой, когда Ромильда Вейн, шурша своей пуховой одеждой, проходит мимо него.

Ауру спокойствия, исходящую от неё, можно регистрировать безо всякой магии и бункеров-колдокамер, практически — можно трогать руками. Драко чувствует её, несмотря на клетку холода и многослойной одежды, и ощущение больше всего похоже на уютное одеяло или горячую ванную.

Оно длится не больше пары секунд.

Потом, когда Вейн уходит, всё становится по-прежнему. «По-прежнему» означает, что в груди у Драко живёт беспокойная птица: ещё немного, и она начнёт биться крыльями в рёбра.

— Внутрь? — спрашивает МакГонагалл. — Готов?

Нет, думает Драко, и это тоже привычно. Он не помнит, когда последний раз был готов хоть к чему-нибудь.

Вслух он говорит:

— Да. 

* * *

 

— Итак, чем ты занимаешься? — спрашивает Драко.

Нет, конечно, на самом деле, ничего подобного он не спрашивает. У него достаточно времени для того, чтобы сперва помолчать, понаблюдать, присмотреться — и только потом задавать вопросы. И глупые, и общие, и заковыристые, и такие, после которых на него начнут смотреть с уважением, мол, а парень-то понимает! Какие угодно.

Какие угодно, но позже.

Если о станции найти информацию оказалось невозможно, то узнать всю подноготную полярников было вполне реально. Заполучи только список… Список Драко заполучил — и даже пробежал по нему глазами, отметив несколько знакомых фамилий. А потом — отбросил идею закапываться в их биографии (и вспоминать о них тоже).

Теперь он знаком с каждым лично.

Малькольм МакГонагалл, начальник станции, один из её основателей (брат Роберт умер с десяток лет назад и похоронен на антарктическом кладбище на побережье). Чжоу Чанг, колдомедик, следит за состоянием здоровья и магии жителей станции. Теодор Нотт, радист, шесть раз в сутки выходит на связь: Патронуса здесь не отправишь, равно как и сову, а значит, нужно действовать абсолютно по-маггловски, и Драко не уверен в двух вещах сразу — легко ли ему это далось и нужна ли в таком случае оговорочка «колдо». Васил Крам, отец Виктора Крама, механик, бредивший Антарктидой и прочитавший о ней тысячи книг прежде, чем добраться сюда (довольно странное увлечение для волшебника, но), он исследует сейсмические процессы, в том числе — редкие проблески древней магии, пробивающиеся из подо льда. Ещё один механик, Ангус Мэтлок, гриффиндорец, Драко помнит его: он был капитаном Дуэльного клуба в те далёкие времена, когда его самого ещё волновали мелочи вроде школьного соперничества с Поттером. Здесь Поттера нет, так что в драку он не полезет, но Мэтлок, судя по всему, всё ещё не прочь заниматься урегулированием конфликтов и служит в штате кем-то вроде психолога. Фэй Данбар, гриффиндорка, ещё одно знакомое лицо: училась с Драко на одном курсе, была хороша в зельях — и, если нужно, варит их здесь, вот только на маггловском огне, без заклинаний и с ограниченным количеством ингредиентов сварить можно не всё. Зато можно вволю строить теории, для чего в зельеварении может пригодиться антарктический снег или антарктический лёд, а то и вода из озера, расположенного под станцией, и это, пожалуй, единственный вид исследования, к которому Драко с удовольствием присоединился бы. Данбар, к слову, отвечает и за то, чтобы добраться до подлёдного озера: процесс бурения идёт уже долгие годы и, возможно, в ближайшее время дойдёт до своего логического завершения… Или, скорее, дошёл бы, потому что последние восемь месяцев (и последние пару метров бурения) дело стоит на паузе: Министерство магии внезапно засомневалось, а стоит ли.

Всё это Драко узнаёт исключительно из чужих разговоров. Главное, правильно слушать.

Это, конечно, не всё. Есть ещё повар — Энтони Риккет, бывший хаффлпаффец, как бы стереотипно это ни было (Драко знает, что сам когда-то был ходячим стереотипом и не то чтобы сейчас пытается с ними сражаться, скорее, держится в стороне), У него широкое лицо и золотистые волосы, стянутые в небрежный пучок, а ещё борода, на которой то и дело болтаются льдинки, и флисовые толстовки — сплошь жёлтого цвета.

И, конечно, есть Ромильда Вейн. Вместо флисовых толстовок у неё, в основном, свитера, оранжевые, красные, серые, и волосы она тоже носит в пучке — куда более небрежном, чем у Риккета, кудрявые пушистые пряди выбиваются из него, падают на лицо. Она прячет их за повязками — вязаными, флисовыми, хлопковыми, яркими, как сны, которые снились Драко исключительно в детстве, позже сменившись кошмарами. На её пальцах нет колец, потому что на холоде они точно мешаются, но на запястьях болтаются десятки браслетов: верёвочных, кожаных, серебряных, с деревянными бусинами… Магии в этих браслетах нет, Драко бы почувствовал (и Антарктида наверняка бы почувствовала), но оторвать от них взгляд, когда Вейн засучивает рукава, всё равно невозможно.

От неё в принципе тяжело оторвать взгляд.

Закусив губу, она склоняется над шаром предсказаний (тоже, как и браслеты, абсолютно не волшебной штуковиной, совершенно бесполезной сама по себе) — и он оживает под её пристальным взглядом. Фиолетовые и зеленоватые всполохи отражаются на её серьёзном лице, подсвечивая то вздёрнутую линию носа, то россыпь тёмных веснушек на нём, и пушистые ресницы бросают длинные тени на щёки. Что видит Вейн в блестящей поверхности, загадка для всех, кроме неё самой, но то, что она что-то видит, в этом нельзя сомневаться: рука с зажатым в ней карандашом судорожно, по-птичьи, мечется по пергаменту.

Никаких перьев, никаких чернил, никаких маггловских авторучек, только карандаши, потому что грифель не замерзает.

Хорошо ему, с внутренним смешком думает Драко.

Он смотрит и слушает, и ничего не спрашивает даже тогда, когда Вейн три раза подряд вытаскивает из своей колоды Таро (у них синяя рубашка, покрытая серебристыми звёздами) перевёрнутого шута, а потом дважды — башню, сначала в сочетании со всё тем же шутом, а потом — вместе с умеренностью. На карте умеренности у белого ангела красные крылья, и выглядит она жутковато, но плечи Вейн расслабляются.

Самую малость.

Драко не знает, что это значит, Предсказаниями он никогда не интересовался, но, может быть, это знак. Может быть, пришло время вопросов. Или — пришло время событий.

Пусть текст сделает себя сам, так он решает. Никаких домашних заготовок, никакой предварительной драматургии. Только те истории, которые люди сами ему расскажут, только те истории, которым он сам станет свидетелем, и ничего больше, и когда за вечерним ужином ему на ум приходит совершенно дурацкий вопрос, устоять Драко не может. Не собирается.

— По чему вы больше всего скучаете? — спрашивает он. В руках у него даже маггловского карандаша нет, он ничего не записывает. — Ну, на большой земле.

Так они все говорят. Под большой землёй подразумевается всё что угодно: от родной Британии (или для кого-то Болгарии) до ближайшей к ним южной оконечности Африки. И от того, и от другого Антарктида отличается так разительно, что кажется другой планетой или даже параллельной реальностью: здесь нет почти ничего из того, к чему все они привыкли за годы обычной жизни, даже волшебные палочки никто не носит с собой.

Если бы Драко спросили, по чему он скучает, список наверняка бы занял страницу.

Чжоу Чанг отвечает первой, совсем не задумываясь.

— По квиддичу.

В школе она не была и в половину хороша так, как Поттер или сам Драко, но при должном усердии всё равно могла бы сделать карьеру (при должном усердии можно сделать всё, что угодно, если ты или твоя семья, конечно, не были запачканы метками Тёмного Лорда). Но вместо квиддичной карьеры Чанг здесь, и Драко делает себе мысленную заметку: «спросить о причинах».

Фэй Данбар кивает, соглашаясь со своим колдомедиком.

— Да, по квиддичу. — Драко совсем не помнит её на поле, и, поймав его вопросительный взгляд, она с лёгким пожатием плеч поясняет: — В детстве мечтала стать загонщицей, — она усмехается, — или аврором, не получилось ни того, ни другого.

В её голосе сквозит лёгкое сожаление, и Драко вряд ли может её осуждать: и для авроров, и для квиддичных игроков изнурительные тренировки — часть жизни, но белое безмолвие и сумасшедшая минусовая температура куда изнурительней, равно как и необходимость годами жить практически в изоляции, в крохотном помещении с одними и теми же людьми… И потом, кроме тренировок в жизни авроров присутствуют расследования, погони и сверкающие балы в Министерстве, а в жизни загонщиков — полные трибуны ревущих фанатов и целое бесконечное небо над головой.

— Я скучаю по полётам, — задумчиво добавляет Фэй. Голос у неё странный, хриплый и тонкий одновременно.

Драко не садился на метлу уже несколько лет (во всяком случае, по собственному желанию, а не по необходимости), и он не скучает.

Многое изменилось, многое исчезло из него навсегда, и любовь к полётам — одна из таких вот, исчезнувших. 

Беспокойная птица в груди колотится быстрее, тревожней.

Хаффлпаффец, учившийся лет на пять старше, Драко всё время забывает его имя, усмехается:

— Сливочного пива.

Энтони. Точно, Энтони Риккет.

Тео фыркает.

— Музыка и красивые девушки.

Драко вздёргивает бровь: так банально? С другой стороны, именно от Тео это почти ожидаемо, он всегда был большим любителем развлечений. Непонятно только, что любителю развлечений делать на таком континенте, где максимум веселья — это настольные игры, но… Ещё одна мысленная галочка, ещё одна тема для предстоящего разговора.

Ответ, как предполагает Драко, будет располагаться где-то между «мне просто было нечего делать» и «для большой земли я слишком неблагонадёжный, и лучше где-нибудь здесь, чем в Азкабане», но второе мало кто решится произнести вслух или, больше того, под запись для прессы.

Васил Крам тянется вперёд, подкладывая себе ещё одну порцию жаркого.

— Я скучаю по сыну, — говорит он, и, в общем-то, это достаточно неожиданное признание: суровый болгарский мужчина выглядит слишком… суровым для таких откровений. — Но, — он крякает, — отношения с детьми лучше всего, когда дети от тебя далеко.

Вилка Драко с силой шкрябает по тарелке.

Люциус в Азкабане, Нарцисса во Франции, и в чём-то мистер Крам прав: никогда раньше Драко не любил родителей так сильно, как любит сейчас (разве что в детстве). Хуже всего было в последний год войны — и сразу же после, потому что тогда по соседству с любовью расцветала и ненависть, такая же сильная, такая же неодолимая. И тоска, много-много тоски. 

И ещё — пустота, как будто ему накинули мантию на голову и замотали — и теперь он не чувствует решительно ничего. Или как будто он оказался внутри Исчезательного шкафа, но так и не добрался до противоположного выхода, завис в бесконечном нигде.

Может быть, список вещей с большой земли, по которым он скучает здесь и сейчас, не так уж велик. Может быть, нет никакого списка.

Почти все из них уже поели, только Вейн, задержавшаяся на очередной своей вылазке к метеоприборам, всё ещё царапает гнутой аллюминиевой ложкой по белой тарелке, вылавливая последние кусочки. В другой руке у неё колода Таро, это, похоже, привычка.

— А ты? — спрашивает в конце концов Драко. — По чему ты скучаешь?

Она пожимает плечами, убирая карты в нагрудный карман своего пухового комбинезона.

— Спросишь меня, когда я окажусь на большой земле. Здесь у меня есть всё. 

Очередная непослушная прядь, закрученная в свободную спираль, выбивается из пучка и падает ей на лицо, и Вейн резким, каким-то детским движением сдувает её, а потом поднимает руки, чтобы перевязать волосы, и Драко отстранённо замечает костлявые запястья, на мгновение выглядывающие из-под рукавов красного свитера. Несмотря на разноцветные девчоночьи браслеты, Ромильда Вейн кажется серьёзной, абсолютно серьёзной, самой серьёзной из всех, кого он когда-либо видел, но в следующую же секунду она улыбается — искренне и легко, и в глазах у неё танцуют смешинки.

Либо он ничего не понимает, либо именно так выглядят абсолютно счастливые люди.

Смотреть на таких всегда почти больно.

— Серьёзно? — Нотт оборачивается к ней. — Вейн, я не устаю тебе поражаться, хотя мог бы привыкнуть. Но ты просто чокнутая!

Она наконец-то засовывает в рот последний кусочек жаркого и, не прекращая жевать, строит Нотту гримасу. Драко неожиданно для себя ощущает что-то, похожее на зависть. У этих ребят здесь дом, почти семья, устоявшиеся отношения, даже Тео вписался, несмотря на слизеринское прошлое, несмотря на то, что его родители поддерживали Волдеморта точно так же, как и родители Драко.

Ложь номер один: вовсе не так же. Слишком уж долгое время так активно, как Люциус Малфой, Волдеморта не поддерживал больше никто (а когда отец понял, что ошибался, было уже слишком поздно что-то менять).

Ложь номер два: это не только зависть, но ещё отчего-то и ревность.

Он тоже хочет быть вправе задавать такие вопросы.

Драко может повторить за Теодором только первое слово:

— Серьёзно?

За ухом у Ромильды Вейн торчит карандаш, и Драко смотрит на него, как загипнотизированный, чтобы не видеть её улыбку — широкую, искреннюю, сияющую.

— Более чем. Как будто все льды мира у меня под ногами и всё небо мира над головой. Где ещё такое найдёшь?

Вот, значит, как. Вот где, по её мнению, настоящее бесконечное небо — а вовсе не на квиддичном стадионе?

Драко думает, что для него, наверное, несмотря на недавние мысли, небо тоже всё-таки не на стадионе, иначе он хотя бы попытался играть после школы. Да, его настоящее небо совершенно точно не над квиддичным полем, но где?

Ему хотелось бы однажды его отыскать, отчаянно хотелось бы однажды его отыскать, но Драко даже не смеет надеяться.

Беспокойная птица в его груди — безымянная и беспородная — снова и снова хлопает крыльями, готовая разбиться о рёбра.

Вейн встаёт из-за стола и исчезает в дверном проёме, чтобы через пару минут появиться в нём снова, с курткой и шапкой в руках.

***

Драко думает не больше пары секунд прежде чем, захватив фотоаппарат, отправиться следом за ней.

— Куда ты? — спрашивает он, отчаянно подавляя зевок.

— Моя очередь заступать на дежурство. — Вейн поправляет тонкую флисовую шапку, а сверху надевает ещё одну, меховую. Драко знает: у неё есть ещё одна, из грубой некрашеной шерсти, совершенно нелепая, но очевидно тёплая.

Драко по привычке пытается, но, как обычно, не может почувствовать ни следа согревающих чар.

— Никакой магии, — констатирует он. 

Вейн заматывается шарфом.

— Не пытайся сделать вид, что тебя это всё ещё удивляет. 

— Сделать вид?

На ум приходит фраза о том, что Вейн — не так проста, как кажется, но, по правде говоря, простой она никогда ему не казалась.

— К нам много кто приезжает. И ты — единственный, кто даже не пытался доставать палочку. — Она пожимает плечами, и её пуховая куртка шуршит, а шарф поднимается почти что до глаз. — В конце концов, получается понять, кто привык к отсутствии магии или сможет привыкнуть, а кто — никогда.

Судя по тому, что она говорит, Вейн прекрасно понимает, что привык к отсутствию магии Драко вовсе не за то время, что провёл здесь. Сколько уже прошло? Больше месяца?

Ни гипоксии, ни клаустрофобии нет. Отсутствия магии он не замечает.

Отчего-то Драко становится стыдно. Как будто бы в том, чтобы привыкнуть к отсутствию волшебства, есть что-то от предательства. Словно он предаёт свою сущность или даже сущность всего волшебного мира…

Но он выпрямляет спину и вздёргивает подбородок (это почти рефлекторные, привычные на сто процентов движения), а потом неожиданно, как будто из него выпустили весь воздух, расслабляется. Драко тянется к вешалке за собственной курткой, Вейн смотрит на него и не отводит глаза. 

Он надевает уродливый флисовый подшлемник — что-то вроде шапки и шарфа одновременно, — закрывающий нижнюю часть лица, и на всякий случай наматывает сверху ещё один, вязаный, шарф, а после сдёргивает с крючка синтепоновую шапку густого серого цвета.

Долгими снежными коридорами они идут к выходу из жилого сектора станции. 

В ногу.

— После войны на меня было наложено ограничение в магии, — зачем-то говорит Драко.

Ромильда кивает. Она, надо думать, в курсе: в конце концов, Тео тоже считался неблагонадёжным, а значит, таким же лишенцем.

— Это немного другое, — говорит она, и на многочисленным слоях шарфа у неё надо ртом начинает формироваться испарина.

Скоро она смёрзнется в настоящие льдинки. 

— Неприятно, но ничего не поделаешь, — Вейн ловит его взгляд. — Если выйти на улицу без тысячи шарфов и вздохнуть полной грудью, останешься без голоса.

— Как Фэй? — внезапно осеняет Драко.

— Как Фэй.

Ох.

— Хотелось бы вернуться из Антарктиды целым и невредимым, — фыркает он. Фыркать под шарфами — так себе удовольствие. — Обещаю соблюдать всю технику безопасности.

Искорки в карих глазах Вейн говорят ему, что она в нём и не сомневалась.

Когда они выбираются на улицу, дыхание от холода перехватывает всё равно. Драко старается дышать мелко и неглубоко, чтобы привыкнуть. Глаза начинают слезиться (скоро и на них застынет снежная корочка). 

Вместе с Ромильдой он следует от одного метеоприбора к другому и делает несколько снимков, но дежурство, надо думать, заключается не только в том, чтобы в очередной раз отсмотреть свою вотчину. Нужно обойти территорию по периметру, визуально убедиться в том, что всё в полном порядке, потом добраться до дизельной, проверить аппаратуру, заглянуть в рубку к Тео — и отчитаться, чтобы он отчитался, а потом засесть в аппаратной, куда сходятся все ниточки и все данные. Если что-то пойдёт не так, сигнализация сработает именно там.

Каждую ночь кто-то до утра остаётся среди мигающих лампочек и загадочных кнопок и рычажков, чтобы остальные чувствовали себя в безопасности.

Драко, честно говоря, не уверен, что кто-нибудь из них сможет по-настоящему что-то сделать, если вдруг сигнализация сработает и что-то нарушит ледяную тишину Антарктиды.

— Когда у тебя забирают магию, — неожиданно говорит Вейн, когда они заканчивают наружный обход, — это одно. Когда тебе самому комфортно без неё, это другое.

Драко с трудом пробивается сквозь слежавшийся снег. С неба он здесь не падает, но ветром его приносит столько, что хватило бы на тридцать три рождества.

— В самом деле?

Он догадывается, что Ромильда имеет в виду, но ещё лет восемь назад никогда бы не подумал о себе как о человеке, которому без магии будет «комфортно». Так она выразилась.

— В самом деле. Ты же понимаешь, о чём я.

— Мне всегда казалось, что маглорождённым такое должно даваться проще всего.

Он говорит «маглорождённым» вместо «грязнокровкам», и, на самом деле, уже довольно давно. Собственно, с тех пор, как шестой курс стал поводом пересмотреть свои взгляды на отца и всё, что с ним связано. Любовь осталась неизменной, а вот уверенности в правоте поубавилось. И, конечно, подавно хватило ума для того, чтобы выбросить оскорбительное слово из своего лексикона.

Вейн смотрит на него.

— Магглорождённых здесь нет.

Он пожимает плечами.

— Но это ведь логично…

— Да, я понимаю. Когда с самого рождения окружён магией, сам отказ от неё представляется невыносимым. Неестественным.

Ну да, именно это он и имеет в виду, и это правда логично. Если большая часть домашней работы в твоём доме выполняется эльфами, если вокруг тебя с самого детства зажигаются огоньки Люмосов, а книги (да и не только) призываются с помощью Акцио, если даже почистить зубы можно с помощью заклинания, а не с помощью щётки, ты к этому… нет, даже не привыкаешь. Ты просто не знаешь другого. Но те, кто попадают в мир магии только тогда, когда оказываются в Хогвартсе, они-то успевают хлебнуть другой жизни. Им должно быть привычно отсутствие волшебства.

Или всё дело в том, что они, однажды осознав свою сущность, наконец-то приведя её к общему, волшебному знаменателю, бросаются в магический мир с куда большим рвением, чем у тех, кто находится в этом мире с рождения? И, чем быстрее, чем резче происходит попадание в мир волшебства, тем сложнее от него отказаться?

Пожалуй, если он когда-нибудь переквалифицируется из журналистов в исследователи, то выберет именно эту тему для своих изысканий.

— Когда тебе ограничили магию, ты чувствовал себя так, будто лишился руки? — спрашивает Ромильда.

Драко на секунду задумывается.

Он был зол — но зол был отстранённо и далеко, и к тому моменту это было уже привычное состояние. Даже, пожалуй, не злость, а застарелое, постоянное раздражение, которое казалось отдельным от него самого. Настоящей ярости он тогда не испытывал. Ненависти, пожалуй, тоже. Равно как и благодарности, а ведь вокруг него не раз заикались о том, что они, лишенцы, должны сказать три сотни спасибо за то, что их не упрятали в Азкабан.

Иногда Драко кажется, что даже Азкабан не вызвал бы у него ярости. Может быть, даже страха не вызвал бы.

Только тупое равнодушие.

Так что… Нет. Он не ощущал себя так, будто лишился руки. Честно говоря, к тому моменту рук у него давным-давно как будто бы не было.

Всего этого он вслух, конечно, не говорит.

Только одно короткое «Нет», но Вейн его более, чем достаточно.

— Я думаю, дело не в статусе крови, — кивает она, — и вовсе не в том, с какого конкретно возраста каждый из нас был окружён магией. И не в том, когда проявились первые вспышки, и не в том, каков уровень магической силы…

— И в чём же?

Возможно, если он решит исследовать эту проблему, Вейн составит ему достойную конкуренцию. Или станет соавтором?

— Я думаю… — Её шарф приходит в движение, наверное, Вейн закусывает губу. — Я думаю дело в твоей внутренней готовности остаться без магии. 

В том, что тебе уже всё равно, повисает в воздухе.

В том, что ты, возможно, сам считаешь, что больше её не достоин.

Ничего такого Вейн не говорит, но это первое, что приходит ему на ум, и Драко не хочет думать об этом.

Он здесь для того, чтобы задавать вопросы, а не для того, чтобы копаться в себе.

Решение сменить тему кажется единственно верным.

— Что означают карты, которые ты сегодня вытягивала? — спрашивает Драко. Маневр получается далеко не изящным, но изящным он, в принципе, и не задумывается.  
На самом деле, с журналистикой у него тоже мало общего. Приём старый, родом ещё из школы… Тогда Драко пользовался им постоянно. Все его друзья (если их можно назвать друзьями) знали: если звучит этот тон, если тема разговора меняется так резко, то можно забыть обо всём, что было сказано до. Больше Драко ничего не скажет. Больше он ничего не желает слышать. Продолжишь об этом говорить — нарвёшься в лучшем случае на ледяное молчание, в худшем… О, они на Слизерине умели портить друг другу жизнь. В подземельях это было одним из любимейших развлечений.

Сейчас, впрочем, он не на Слизерине, да и вместо подземелий — подснежье.

Они с Вейн медленно, но верно возвращаются к жилому корпусу станции, но Ромильда, вопреки ожиданиям Драко, не выглядит озадаченной. Панси и все остальные тоже не выглядели, но по-другому: они просто знали, что дальнейший разговор бесполезен и даже опасен, и берегли свою шкуру, а Вейн… Она просто и беззаботно позволяет предыдущему разговору раствориться в холодном воздухе и впитаться в холодные стены, как само собой разумеющееся признавая его право не хотеть о чём-либо разговаривать.

Ему тоже приходится отплатить ей ответной любезностью, когда в ответ на его вопрос она вздёргивает брови и беззастенчиво врёт, что не помнит.

Драко помнит, как между этими самыми — тёмными и густыми — бровями пролегала морщинка, когда Ромильда смотрела на карты, но он не уверен, что сумеет добиться истинного ответа. Больше того, он не уверен, что ему хочется его добиваться.

У них у всех, в конце концов, есть секреты, и работники станции не обязаны делиться с ним информацией, которую посчитают секретной. Правда, что секретного может быть в картах Таро, Драко не знает. 

Единственная причина молчать, которую он может представить, это негативное предсказание, о котором Вейн не хочет заикаться раньше времени, надеясь, что оно не сбудется или всё само рассосётся. 

Ждать, что что-то само по себе рассосётся, одна из самых плохих идей, которые только можно представить, сказал бы Драко, если бы его кто-то спросил. Но его не спрашивают.

Спрашивает он.

Снова и снова.

— Ты бывала на других станциях? Не считая нашей прибрежной…

Прибрежная волшебная станция защищена от магглов отводящими чарами: сложной комбинацией, позволяющей чужакам знать, что станция здесь есть и даже общаться с её обитателями (иначе, к примеру, Драко не попал бы на самолёт, да и с корабля бы сходил в никуда), но заставляющей их забывать о любых увиденных странностях. Магия там, соответственно, разрешена, но Драко впервые ловит себя на мысли, что здесь, на «Полюсе недоступности» должно быть куда интереснее.

Ромильда разматывает шарф, оказываясь в прихожей, и снимает обе шапки. Её длинные волосы тугими спиралями рассыпаются по плечам.

— Да, — отвечает она. — Это не запрещено, и я пару раз ходила, когда хотела развеяться. Не во время зимовки, конечно, а летом.

Лето на Антарктиде длится с ноября по февраль, и Драко уже в курсе, что это единственное время для чего-либо в принципе, потому что полярной зимой, с февраля по ноябрь, из станции особо не выберешься и ни к каким соседям в гости не сходишь. 

— И как там?

— С ума сойти, — Ромильда улыбается. — Тебе надо там побывать, когда пообвыкнешься. Нам есть, чему поучиться у магглов.

Драко выразительно поднимает брови и делает жест, призванный обвести всю станцию сразу.

— Я думал, мы и так у них всему научились.

Вейн сдёргивает перчатку с его руки и протягивает ему обратно.

— Я не про одежду и даже не про приборы. Я про отношение к жизни.

— А что с ним не так?

Она усмехается.

— Забавно, что ты сразу сказал про «не так». Не спросил, какое оно у них, а сразу подчеркнул, что у нас с ним не очень.

Драко отмахивается, и это позволяет ей стащить с его руки вторую перчатку.

— Ты знаешь, они на своих станциях… просто живут. Нас тут восемь человек, рабочая команда, с тобой теперь девять, а у них бывает по восемьдесят. Ближе к берегу, ясное дело, не так холодно и не так опасно, но всё равно. Восемьдесят человек, целые семьи. Там школа есть, клубы по интересам, даже священники… Дети катаются с горок. Там они просто живут.

— А тут? 

— А тут большинство — выживает. Терпит, преодолевает.

— Ты тоже?

— А как ты сам думаешь?

Драко думает, что нет. Вейн абсолютно не похожа на человека, который что-то там терпит и с чем-то там борется. Даже думать об этом странно, но она на своём месте. Знает станцию как свои пять пальцев, да чего там… Такое ощущение, что она всю Антарктиду знает как свои пять пальцев, не больше, не меньше.

Они, наверное, слишком мало знакомы для таких громких выводов, но жизнь преподала Драко достаточно уроков о том, как наблюдать и как подмечать, а заодно — как делать выводы.

Он осторожно, будто ступая по тонкому льду, говорит:

— Ты здесь как дома.

— Без «как».

Она передаёт показания Тео, и Драко стоит у неё за спиной, глядя на неровные кончики волос, такие тёмные поверх капюшона, и только в них сейчас заключается мир. Тео показывает им обоим большие пальцы, мол, понял, и они двигаются дальше: заскакивают на кухню, чтобы захватить с собой термос и обёрнутые фольгой сэндвичи, а потом пробираются ко второму выходу из жилого корпуса — и, снова утеплившись, выходят наружу.

Идти до аппаратной недолго, и на этот раз Вейн не прячет волосы под шапку.

Снег серебрится на стенах.

— Как ты вообще здесь оказалась? — задаёт Драко новый вопрос, когда они оказываются внутри небольшого вагончика, почти сплошь заставленного приборами, назначение которых ему непонятно.

Что ж, до утра достаточно времени, чтобы это исправить.

Вейн кивает ему на крючок, куда можно повесить куртку, но сама раздеваться не спешит. Несмотря на работающую технику, здесь довольно прохладно.

Они усаживаются перед мониторами и плоской коробкой, каждый дюйм которой покрыт либо кнопками, либо крохотными лампочками цветных индикаторов.

— Практически сразу после школы, — принимается рассказывать Вейн. — На университет у меня и у моих родителей денег не было, в Министерство с распростёртыми руками не зазывали. Выбор был небольшой: или куда-нибудь официанткой, или сюда. Точнее, сначала мне казалось, что и выбора нет, я просто ничего не знала про Антарктиду и даже успела трансфигурировать одно из платьев в рабочую мантию для кафе Фортескью, но тут мне прислали сову.

— Кто?

— Не поверишь. Трелони.

Фотоаппарат, висящий на шее, тяжело ударяет Драко по груди, когда тот садится, и он, подумав, достаёт его, чтобы сфотографировать Вейн у приборов. Она не улыбается в камеру, наоборот, отворачивается, изо всех сил изображая рабочий процесс.

— Трелони? — спрашивает Драко.

— В Прорицаниях я была лучшей на курсе. И в первой пятёрке по арифмантике. Короче, мне предложили работу. 

— И долго ты думала?

— Сразу согласилась. Подписала все документы, написала завещание, остаток лета походила на подготовительные курсы, а осенью села на корабль.

Каждый год этот корабль отходит от берегов Англии, чтобы обогнуть сначала Европу, потом Африку — и прибыть в Антарктиду. Звучит как полное и абсолютное безумие для того, кто привык путешествовать с помощью аппарации и портключей, но другого выбора нет: если сами волшебники ещё смогли бы магическими методами добраться, скажем, до Африки — и уже оттуда сесть на корабль, то с грузами, нуждающимися в доставке, такого не провернуть. Воздействовать уменьшающей магией на них запрещено. Ну, просто потому, что всё, что было уменьшено, придётся потом увеличивать, а это — магия, магия, магия, и её следы останутся на всём, что было уменьшено, и, скорее всего, оно будет перебором даже для прибрежной станции, не говоря уж о континентальной.

Есть, впрочем, в её словах ещё кое-что…

— Стой, — говорит Драко. — Вейн, подожди. Хочешь сказать, ты написала завещание?

Она смотрит на него с удивлением: а что здесь такого?

— Мы все их пишем. Только не говори, будто ты не в курсе, что отсюда можно и не вернуться.

Драко вдруг думает, что, наверное, это даже было бы здорово. Не потому что он такой фанат Антарктиды (он — нет), а потому что… Да понятно почему. Потому что на большой земле его никто, по большому счёту, не ждёт.

Умереть здесь, пропасть без вести в бесконечных снегах, неожиданно звучит бесконечно заманчиво.

Или, если смотреть правде в глаза, не так уж и неожиданно.

Драко трясёт головой.

— Значит, у вас всех завещания и никто ничего не боится?

— Каждый человек чего-то боится, — спокойно отвечает Ромильда. — Но у каждого из нас есть свои причины быть здесь. Это ведь твоя работа, ты и сам об этом узнаешь, а может, уже узнал, но Чжоу хотели выдать замуж, она еле выпросила отсрочку для того, чтобы закончить университет, а потом сбежала, едва успев получить диплом. Здесь родители её не достанут.

Магглы летают в космос, но Антарктида — ещё недоступней, чем космос. На весь год есть только три месяца, в течение которых дорога сюда и отсюда открыта, всё остальное время станцию и внешний мир соединяет только радиосвязь. И даже когда к радиосвязи добавится самолётное сообщение, кого попало в этот самолёт не посадят. Равно как и в грузовик-вездеход, с помощью которых на станцию доставляются грузы.

— Родители Тео погибли, — продолжает Ромильда, — его ничего не держало, и официанткой к Фортескью пойти он не мог. Мы с ним оказались здесь в один год.

Значит, Тео после окончания Хогвартса промаялся в Британии ещё полтора года, и только потом, совершенно отчаявшись, сел на корабль в Антарктиду. 

— Окончания своего срока он ждал уже здесь, — Драко не замечает, как принимается рассуждать вслух, — хотя вряд ли прекращение запрета на магию отразилось на его жизни…

— Ну, — Ромильда сдувает прядь волос со лба, — на самом деле, Тео чаще всех таскается на прибрежную станцию. Ездит туда каждый год. И берёт с собой волшебную палочку. Я думаю, он скучает по магии.

Ясно. 

— Вы с ним?.. — спрашивает Драко против воли, и почти бьёт себя по губам.

Ромильда трясёт головой и смеётся.

— Нет. Нет. Конечно же, нет.

Драко понятия не имеет, почему вдруг «конечно», но от этого уточнения становится теплее. 

— Я примерно это имела в виду, когда говорила о внутренней готовности остаться без магии. Если не считать мистера МакГонагалла и мистера Крама, большинство из нас от чего-то сбежали.

У каждого из нас — своя собственная причина и свои собственные секреты, говорит она ему одними глазами. Ну, или, может быть, это то, что Драко сам в них хочет увидеть.

У каждого из нас была своя собственная причина считать себя недостойными магии или просто смириться с её отсутствием.

О, Драко знает, что это такое.

Он же стал журналистом, потому что больше никем не мог стать, он же поехал сюда, потому что всё ещё хочет заслужить уважение, хотя бы своё собственное, пусть никогда и никому в этом не признается. Ему же наплевать на отсутствие магии, потому что ему на всё уже наплевать. И он здесь, потому что никто больше не взялся бы за такое задание, потому что никто лучше него не выдержал бы суровых условий, потому что никто, кроме него, не пытается раз за разом оказаться в этих самых суровых условиях. Потому что нормальные люди сидят дома, а адреналиновые наркоманы типа Поттера гоняются за приключениями, но и те, и другие заведомо проигрывают тому, кому уже всё равно.

Тому, кто раз за разом подводит себя к самому краю, пытаясь хоть что-то почувствовать.

Здесь он чувствует, неожиданно доходит до Драко.

За этим он сюда и сбежал. Точно так же, как и все остальные.

Он оказался на «Полюсе недоступности», потому что пытался сбежать от себя.

— Большинство из нас сюда от чего-то сбежали, — говорит Ромильда, словно прочитав его мысли. — Это нормально. 

И я себя здесь нашла, говорят ему её глаза. Может быть, ты тоже сможешь.

* * *

 

Драко мог бы задавать свои вопросы кому угодно, но в аппаратной их только двое, а времени до утра ещё много, и Вейн, которая выглядит как настоящее воплощение Антарктиды (только теплее), за всё проведённое здесь время, надо думать, успела узнать все ответы.

— Почему колдокамеру нельзя, а шар прорицаний можно? — спрашивает Драко, когда они впервые разливают чай из термоса по металлическим кружкам.

Восемь лет назад он бы не стал такое пить. Он бы скривился.

Сейчас губы почти обжигает, но от этого так хорошо.

Ромильда говорит ему, что колдокамера остаётся волшебной даже у маггла в руках, в то время как шар для прорицаний в руках любого, кто не наделён особым талантом, простая игрушка, и магии в этом примерно столько же, сколько в гадании по руке.

Драко думает, что ни за что в жизни не позволил бы кому-либо гадать у себя по руке. Дело не в недоверии, дело в том, что он не хочет знать ничего о своём будущем. Драко не хочет знать, что ждёт его в будущем, потому что боится всего, что там может случиться. Так оно и есть: в те моменты, когда ему не всё равно, он боится.

А безразличие в каком-то смысле спасительно: если тебе наплевать, выживешь ты или нет, абсолютно любой исход становится предпочтительным. Драко долгое время жил именно так, но здесь, в Антарктиде…

Здесь всё по-другому.

— Как конкретно реагировала Антарктида на магию? 

— С чего вообще взяли, что здесь вредно колдовать?

— Почему на берегу можно?

Буквально в сотне километров от прибрежной станции — черта, за которую нельзя заступать волшебству. Ещё тогда, в самом начале, Роберт и Малькольм вымеряли её на собственном опыте, трёхмесячный поход на лыжах с тяжеленными рюкзаками за спиной: каждый из них потерял чуть ли не по четверти веса, но оба нашли то, что искали.

Чистейшие льды Антарктиды, подземные озёра, сухой снег и мир, которого никто никогда не касался, всё это не хочет, чтобы к нему приближались, чтобы в него вмешивались. За чертой любое заклинание искажается в самой причудливой, непредсказуемой форме: понять систему они так и не смогли, потому что чем дальше, тем сильнее окружающее пространство отзывалось на любые попытки. Мало того, что вместо Люмоса с конца волшебной палочки то расцветали ледяные тюльпаны, то срывались искры цвета полярного сияния — это было бы ещё полбеды, но весь ледяной мир сотрясался и вздрагивал. Расходился ледяными трещинами. Бросал колкий снег в лицо и за шиворот. Встряхивал так, что отключалось сознание.

Выбивал из строя приборы. Плавил металл.

Всё что угодно.

Драко думает, что мог бы задавать свои вопросы кому угодно (конкретно эти — самому Малькольму МакГонагаллу), но в аппаратной только он и Ромильда, и это так правильно и хорошо.

Как будто ему снова десять и он сидит у камина.

— Остальные… — он запинается, — тоже чувствуют себя здесь как дома?

Вейн пожимает плечами и разворачивает свой сэндвич. Пахнет от него одуряюще (хотя, возможно, восемь лет назад Драко так бы не посчитал).  
— Стоит спросить у них, я понял, — бормочет Драко себе под нос.

Ромильда заправляет волосы за уши (уши у неё, кстати, забавно торчат).

— Для Энтони, думаю, это просто работа. Для Малькольма — дело жизни.

Драко вспоминает их недавний разговор.

— А для кого-то — побег?

— Понимаешь, в чём дело… — Ромильда на мгновение замирает, так и не донеся сэндвич до рта. — Бегство никогда не бывает просто бегством. Это всегда что-то большее. Некоторые думают, что сюда можно просто сбежать и здесь забыть обо всём на свете. Но, на самом деле, нельзя. Так не получится. На самом деле, Антарктида только сильнее обнажает всё скрытое, вытаскивает настоящего тебя на поверхность. 

Драко смотрит на мигающие лампочки и медленно, тяжело говорит:

— Не уверен, что в моём случае это хорошая идея.

— Почему? — несмотря на вопрос, Вейн смотрит на него без удивления, как будто слышала всё это тысячу раз или, по крайней мере, ожидала услышать. Она пожимает плечами: — В конечном итоге, быть собой — это единственный безопасный для тебя самого способ жить.

О, он бы поспорил. 

Сейчас быть Драко Малфоем означает сидеть в крохотном вагончике посреди Антарктиды: случись что — их из-под снега не откопают.

Чуть раньше быть Драко Малфоем означало хвататься за любое опасное задание, только бы отвлечься, только бы что-то почувствовать, только бы самому себе — и другим доказать.

Ещё раньше Драко Малфоем, ко всему прочему, означало поставить свою семью под угрозу из-за собственной никчёмности и невозможности кого-то убить, получить по животу и груди Сектумсемпрой (шрамы, кстати, не удалось залечить даже Снейпу), а ещё — жить под одной крышей с тем, чьё имя повергало половину магической Британии в шок.

Звучит не очень-то безопасно.

Но Ромильда, надо думать, имеет в виду не это. В очередной раз, как она видит в прорицательском шаре, он видит по её глазам — по блестящим тёмным глазам, — что она хочет сказать. Притворяться кем-то, равно как и от себя убегать, всегда разрушительная дорога. Ничего хорошего на таком фундаменте не построишь, а если и попытаешься, рано или поздно оно всё равно разлетится.

Ему ли не знать.

Вот только Драко не готов к чему-то иному.

— А что если, — он сглатывает, в конце концов, решаясь озвучить то, что вертится на языке, — что если на самом деле ты плохой человек и быть собой не очень-то безопасно не только для тебя, но и для всех остальных?

Брови Ромильды в недоверии поднимаются вверх.

— Ты понимаешь, что сейчас рассуждаешь, как гриффиндорец? — усмехается она. — А я-то думала, в Слизерине мир не бывает только чёрным и только белым…

— Конечно, — язвит Драко в ответ, — мы добавляем в него немного зелёного.

Какой в этом смысл? Они в Антарктиде, не в Хогвартсе. Сложно придумать менее подходящее место для того, чтобы мериться факультетами, пусть он и сам иногда этим грешит.

Ромильда смотрит на него, как на маленького ребёнка, и Драко разрывается между двумя желаниями: отсесть подальше, сложив руки на груди и закрывшись, или податься вперёд. Её кудрявые волосы стянуты в высокий пучок, не тугой, как у ведьм в Министерстве, а воздушный, готовый сию секунду рассыпаться по плечам, и выбившиеся из него пряди падают на лицо. Чтобы избежать этого, а заодно — чтобы не замёрзнуть, Вейн обычно носит широкие флисовые повязки разных цветов. Сейчас её повязка зелёная.

Она чуть вздыхает, поправляя её.

— Никто не может быть только хорошим или только плохим. Да, даже ты. Даже какой-нибудь там Волдеморт или Дамблдор.

Насчёт Волдеморта Драко мог бы поспорить, а вот называть Дамблдора только хорошим он тоже никогда бы не стал.

— Ты мне не веришь? — Ромильда наклоняет голову к плечу, кудрявые пряди касаются воротника её грубого свитера, куртки они уже сняли, согрелись. — Смотри. Ты знал, что я сражалась в Битве за Хогвартс?

Драко медленно качает головой. Нет, он не знал. Той ночью он не очень-то смотрел по сторонам. И потом, на героиню войны Вейн не похожа, да и младшекурсников, если он правильно помнит, из Хогвартса тогда уводили…

Словно прочитав его мысли, она продолжает:

— Я удрала от остальных, пока нас выводили из школы. Удрала и осталась, даже не думая о том, что пользы от меня будет немного. Пятикурсница, без боевого опыта, — она разводит руками, хотя, на самом деле, это ведь правильно, в этом нет ничего такого, пятикурсницы и не должны быть равными аврорам, бывавшим в бою, — но тем не менее, я смогла выжить и принести пользу. Меня даже наградили.

— О.

— Ага. Не Орденом Мерлина, конечно, как наших героев, но всё равно. Как скажешь, хорошая я или плохая?

Дать своей ответ Драко ей мог бы и без информации о Битве за Хогвартс.

Конечно, хорошая, думает он.

— Вейн, ну это же очевидно, — говорит вслух.

— Тогда расскажу тебе ещё один забавный факт из своей биографии. Я вернулась не потому, что жить не могла без драки. Я вернулась, чтобы произвести впечатление. — Она коротко, дробно смеётся. — На Поттера.

— В самом деле? — Теперь очередь Драко удивлённо приподнимать брови.

Что ж, у них много общего. Он тоже провёл достаточное количество времени, пытаясь впечатлить Поттера (подсказочка: бесполезно!), и, надо думать, любой, кто учился с ним в Хогвартсе, пусть и младше на несколько курсов, об этом осведомлён.

А вот про Вейн он не знал.

— Да, правда. — Ещё один смешок. — В год смерти Дамблдора везде уже гремела война, а меня интересовало только, правда ли на груди у Гарри Поттера наколота венгерская хвосторога.

Всё, что она говорит после «смерти Дамблдора», Драко разбирает с трудом. Он как будто проваливается под лёд, погружается в холодную тёмную воду, из которой выдёргивает только слово «Азкабан».

— Что? — хрипло спрашивает Драко.

Ромильда повторяет ещё раз, а потом со смешком добавляет:

— На четвёртом курсе я сварила любовное зелье, начинила им шоколадные котелки и отправила Поттеру. 

— Любовные зелья запрещены, — говорит Драко почти с восхищением.

— Да, именно поэтому меня и могли посадить в Азкабан. Я всё ещё хорошая после этого?

Ясное дело.

— Ты сумела сварить чёртово любовное зелье на четвёртом, Мордред побери, курсе. И решилась на то, чтобы его отправить. 

И стала от этого в моих глазах только круче.

— Ты говоришь это как комплимент.

Потому что это и есть комплимент.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть на Поттера, когда он отведал конфет, — тянет Драко, готовый броситься на поиски маховиков времени, чтобы отмотать время назад и правда увидеть.

Ромильда качает головой.

— Не спеши восхищаться. Добраться до конфет он не успел: их съел Рон Уизли.

Мерлин, ну почему Драко не знал этого раньше?

Он смеётся. По-настоящему смеётся, без горечи.

— Поверь мне, Вейн, это не твоя вина. Уизли, кажется, родился на свет с целью сожрать всё, что видит.

— Ну, — Ромильда усмехается, поднимаясь со стула, — в таком случае, хорошо, что его здесь нет, иначе нам бы понадобилось вдвое больше припасов.

Она потягивается, и свитер задирается вверх. Под ним, правда, вовсе не белая кожа с россыпью родинок, а яркое, как и вся морозостойкая одежда, термобельё. Зелёное, как и повязка.

— Мерлин, — выдыхает Драко, — и почему ты училась не на Слизерине?

Он смотрит на часы и поднимается следом за ней. Утро уже наступило, а это значит, что совсем скоро в аппаратной появится Фэй: днём эта территория принадлежит ей и Ангусу, этакая гриффиндорская башня в миниатюре, только под снегом. Им же пора уходить — и решать одну из самых сложных в мире задач: как за несколько часов до обеда выспаться так, чтобы остаток дня нормально функционировать (в Антарктиде тебе каждый день нужны полные силы) и не сбить при этом режим.

Звучит невозможно.

Узкая ладонь доверительно касается его плеча.

— Боюсь, учись я на Слизерине, — улыбается Вейн, — жертвой шоколадных котелков мог бы стать ты.

Оторвать взгляд от тонких пальцев Драко не может, и отчего-то коротко остриженные ногти и загрубевшая, потрескавшаяся на фалангах кожа делает с ним то, чего после войны так никто и не смог.

Он как будто бы просыпается.

Осторожно, почти невесомо прикасаясь к запястью Ромильды, Драко говорит:

— Ни за что не поверю, что тебе понадобилось бы любовное зелье, чтобы меня соблазнить.

Голос звучит как пианино, молчавшее целую вечность, и флиртовать он разучился. Определённо. «Соблазнить» — слишком грубое слово, получается слишком двусмысленно. Можно поставить сто галеонов на то, что сейчас Вейн выдернет руку и двинет ему по лицу, и так Драко запишет на свою счёт ещё один удар от гриффиндорской девчонки.

Ромильда не двигается, даже не опускает ресницы. Она ничего не говорит, и Драко как будто со стороны замечает, как его ладонь движется вверх, а потом их пальцы переплетаются.

— Спокойной ночи, — наконец, говорит она.

— Спокойной ночи, — говорит он.

И никто никуда не уходит.

Взрыв отбрасывает их в разные стороны.

* * *

 

Первое, что Драко понимает: война никогда не заканчивается.

Она всегда остаётся в тебе.

Иначе как ещё объяснить собственную реакцию? Он перекатывается, моментально припадая к полу, и принимается смотреть, слушать и чувствовать одновременно. Что происходит? Откуда исходит опасность? Насколько она серьёзна? Что нужно делать — уходить или оставаться на месте? Все ощущения направлены на то, чтобы отыскать ответы на эти вопросы, пока он, не рассуждая, пробирается к Вейн.

Из губы, разбитой при падении, сочится кровь, и Драко слизывает её, мимолётно удивляясь знакомому вкусу. Давно не виделись, друг.

Вейн поднимается ему навстречу и после быстрого обмена взглядами — со мной всё в порядке! — бросается к приборной доске.

Часть лампочек погасла, часть беспорядочно мигает, некоторые горят паническим красным.

— В дизельном пожар, — говорит она.

— Блядь. — Драко трогает разбитую губу языком. Как хорошо быть живым. — Что будем…

Он не договаривает, и так всё понятно.

Вейн уже врубает сигнал тревоги (как будто на этой станции мог остаться хоть кто-то, кто не почувствовал взрыва), а потом, в рацию, бросает четыре коротких слова, которые он уже слышал.

Пожар в дизельном отделении.

Она тянется за куртками, швыряет одну из них в сторону Драко.

— Надо тушить. 

На ходу натягивая шарфы и шапки, застёгиваясь непослушными пальцами, они бросаются прочь из аппаратной. Драко, честно говоря, не думает, что идти навстречу огню — хорошая (или хотя бы неплохая) идея, после пожара в Выручай-комнате отношения с огнём у него так и не наладились, он же чуть не погиб, и Винсент, и Грегори… 

Винсент.

Драко замедляет шаг, почти останавливается, и почти ждёт, что вот сейчас Вейн повернётся к нему, возьмёт обеими руками за плечи (на руках у неё — шерстяные перчатки, а сверху пуховые варежки, на плечах у него — термобельё, и свитер, и куртка), а потом скажет, что сейчас не время сражаться с призраками прошлого, сейчас настоящее атакует и надо сражаться уже с ним, с настоящим. Что абсолютно неважно, какое там пламя было в Выручай-комнате и чем оно могло закончиться, потому что здесь огонь — не волшебный, и если дизельная сгорит, то запасного генератора, запитанного в другом помещении, хватит максимум на сутки, а дальше придётся что-то придумывать, и что можно придумать посреди Антарктиды — тот ещё вопрос. 

Но Вейн ничего ему не говорит. Она даже не задерживается рядом — стремительно несётся вперёд по снежному коридору, в котором уже сейчас меньше света, а скоро и вовсе воцарится одна темнота, если они не сделают что-нибудь. И она не собирается жалеть его, вытряхивая из воспоминаний, она собирается это «что-нибудь» сделать. Важное. Для всех.

Она — гриффиндорка, ей надо спасать остальных.

А он — слизеринец. Он может спасти себя сам.

Драко думает вот что: она бы не оставила его без присмотра, если бы была в нём не уверена.

Он отталкивается от холодной стены, к которой сам не заметил как привалился, и делает несколько неуверенных шагов вперёд, а потом срывается на бег. Из жилого отсека, он слышит по топоту, один за другим выбегают жители станции, и все они, не сомневаясь, не раздумывая, не замедляясь, несутся с огнетушителями к главному выходу, чтобы выбраться на улицу, к топливному отделу.

Это единственная постройка, которую не заносит снегом: слишком тепло.

Только Тео появляется с другой стороны, ошарашенный, оглушённый, испуганный. Он хватает Драко за рукав.

— Запасной выход завалило снегом, и я…

Первый порыв — отмахнуться, но Драко на собственной шкуре знает, что беда никогда не приходит одна (слишком хорошо это знает!), поэтому тянет Тео за собой, на ходу пытаясь понять, что конкретно случилось.

Всё оказывается даже проще.

Именно с Тео всё начинается. 

Просто у Тео забарахлила связь. Просто Тео решил выйти наружу и поправить антенну — раньше такое уже случалось, раньше такое уже помогало: её могло развернуть ветром или присыпать снежком. Запасной выход к радиоантенне намного ближе, чем основной, так что тут тоже всё ясно.

Вот только снежок, как оказалось, засыпал не только антенну. Очередная метель намела столько, что перекрыла и дверь.

— Я долго не мог её открыть, — говорит Тео быстро-быстро, — а когда открыл… там был снег, и я…

Он запаниковал.

Он запаниковал, вытащил из рукава волшебную палочку, которую так и не разучился носить с собой, и сделал то, что сделал бы практически любой волшебник, окажись он в такой ситуации вне Антарктиды: ударил Бомбардой Максима.

Проблема в том, что Тео был в Антарктиде.

И заклинание то ли срикошетило прямиком в постройку с дизелями, то ли просто таким вот образом преломилось, но…

— Я совсем забыл…

Драко встряхивает его.

— Сейчас не время, Нотт, — шипит он. — Пожар в дизельном отделении.

У них уходит шесть часов на то, чтобы его потушить, и ещё два — на то, чтобы успокоиться. Пока все успокаиваются, Данбар и Мэтлок (хотя, наверное, после того, как Драко вместе с ними бросал снегом в умиравший огонь, он может называть их по именам) меряют окружающее пространство нервными шагами. Утаптывают то, что ещё не утоптали. Ждут, когда дизельная остынет — и можно будет проверить, что уцелело.

Ещё час они пытаются поверить в то, что произошло, и осознать это, хотя Драко не уверен, что можно уложиться за час.  
Запасной генератор работает на половине мощности, в гостиной жилого отсека куда холодней, чем обычно. 

Его собственное главное открытие: ему больше не страшно.

Может быть, увидь он снова Адское Пламя, он бы испугался, но бояться простого огня — уже не к нему. Никого тебе не отдам, ничего тебе не отдам, бормотал он сквозь зубы, опрокидывая первое ведро снега — когда огнетушители уже вышли из строя. Хватит одного Винсента. Хватит одного Винсента и сотен его, Драко, ночей, проведённых в кошмарах. Хватит долга жизни, который святой Поттер простил ему — за тот, что сам должен матери Драко.

Кстати, о Поттере.

— Почему? — спрашивает Драко. — Какого чёрта? Почему в этой вашей Антарктиде всё ещё нет ни Грейнджер, ни Поттера?

Риккет, хаффлпаффец, пожимает плечами.

— У нас был Уизли. Правда, Персиваль, а не Рональд. С инспекцией.

И только Тео понимает, что Драко имеет в виду.

— Здесь нет ничего героического.

Фэй и Ангус смотрят на него, оторвавшись от обсуждения и чертежей, которыми занимаются с тех пор, как вернулись, с немым вопросом, мол, как это? 

Нотт пожимает плечами:

— Это не престижное место, — выплёвывает он. — Зачем оно нашим героям? Здесь нет ничего героического, обычная рутинная работа.

Получается зло, но это, наверное, потому, что по-настоящему он сейчас злится на себя, а не на каких-то героев из прошлого… Драко ловит себя на том, что он не злится ни на кого: ни на Тео, из-за которого вообще не понятно, что дальше, ни на героев. Он даже слово это произносит в собственных мыслях без прежней язвительности.

Без презрения.

Без зависти.

И он не согласен с тем, что Антарктида — это не героически. Он хочет сказать это вслух, но не успевает: его перебивает Ромильда. 

— Башня, — говорит она, цепляясь за его руку повыше запястья.

— Башня?

Какая башня? Драко перебирает в уме варианты: гриффиндорская, астрономическая, какая ещё?

— Ты спрашивал, какие карты мне выпали. — Она перемазана сажей, чёрная пятно на щеке, полоска поперёк лба. — Пять раз подряд. Два раза вместе с Умеренностью, и трижды с Шутом.

Он ничего, конечно, не понимает.

— И что это значит?

— Катастрофа, — отвечает Ромильда, но, как ни странно, в её голосе не слышно испуга. Впрочем, чего же тут странного? Чёртовы гриффиндорцы, он должен запомнить, ничего не боятся. — В сочетании с Умереностью означает, что последствия обратимы.

— А в сочетании с Шутом?

— Что нет. 

— А ещё, — цедит Тео сквозь зубы, — что причина катастрофы — чей-то просчёт, чья-то глупость. Не надо меня щадить, Вейн.

Она удивлённо смотрит на него:

— Даже не думала.

Драко не знает, что для Нотта хуже всего: что никто не собирается его щадить или что никто не собирается его винить. Никакой ругани, никаких обвинений, Малькольм просто хлопает его по плечу и сообщает «два ближайших месяца — без премии, за грубое нарушение техники безопасности», а остальные слишком заняты попытками придумать, что делать дальше, чтобы оглядываться назад.

Это специфика работы в экстремальных условиях, думает Драко. Нет ни времени, ни смысла кого-то сейчас обвинять, нужно разбираться с последствиями и думать о будущем.

И, может быть, это специфика работы в команде — в правильной, нормальной команде. Хотя откуда ему знать? 

Он всегда держится в одиночку.

Рука Вейн на мгновение сжимается у него на запястье, как будто не соглашаясь.  
— Что мы будем делать? — спрашивает Чжоу Чанг. Её серьёзные тёмные глаза внимательно смотрят на Малькольма.

Он здесь главный, ему и решать, но вместо него отвечает Риккет, хаффлпафец.

— Сейчас полярное лето, — он пожимает плечами. Энтони, его зовут Энтони, снова вспоминает Драко чуть запоздало. 

Ангус подхватывает его мысль, не по-гриффиндорски задумчиво (зато по-гриффиндорски безумно):

— Теоретически сообщение между станциями возможно…

— Пешком идти? Это два-три месяца, — говорит Малькольм, — мы с братом ходили. Начнётся полярная ночь.

— Грузовиков у нас нет, — вздыхает Ромильда.

Фэй мечтательно улыбается:

— Собаки бы пригодились.

Насколько Драко помнит, собак в Антарктиде не держат, хотя первые, ещё маггловские экспедиции, совершались именно с ними. 

— Ну, крупов и собак здесь нет, а вот мы здесь раньше книззлов держали. У магглов были кошки, — говорит МакГонагалл. — Потом приняли соглашение и запретили, чтобы никаких тебе инородных живых организмов.

— Как будто мы сами не инородный живой организм, — мрачно усмехается Нотт. Весёлым он не выглядит.

— Но… — Драко чего-то не понимает. — А как же пингвины? И другие птицы, на побережье, я видел…

Это абсолютно нелепо в их ситуации, но МакГонагалл улыбается с видом человека, который наконец-то дорвался до любимой темы для разговора (как будто на Антарктиде есть другие темы для разговоров). Он словно выпадает из реальности и больше не замечает, в какой ситуации они все оказались, и учительский тон делает его похожим на Минерву.

— Живую жизнь на Антарктиде можно встретить в четырёх зонах, их ещё называют аренами жизни… Это прибрежные льды вместе с островами, оазисы на прибрежной зоне материка, несколько гор и арена ледникового щита.

— Наша станция, — на всякий случай поясняет Чжоу Чанг, — ни к одной из этих зон не относится.

Драко поднимает обе руки вверх, сдаваясь.

— И единственная живая жизнь тут — это мы сами, я уже понял.

Они все здесь безумные.

— Да, — Вейн кивает, между бровей у неё залегает морщинка. — И собак у нас нет. 

— Самолёта тоже.

— Вообще-то… — говорит Драко и, откашлявшись, продолжает: — вообще-то есть.

Несколько секунд на него смотрят непонимающе, а потом лица жителей станции озаряются, но он всё равно считает нужным пояснить:

— В планы редакции не входило, чтобы я оставался здесь на зимовку, — он чувствует неясную тоску, когда говорит об этом, и неожиданно понимает, что был бы не против. — Поэтому самолёт должен забрать меня так, чтобы я успел отплыть от Антарктиды до наступления ночи и вернуться в Британию. 

— Кто-то может полететь вместе с Драко, — предлагает Фэй, и Драко почти вздрагивает от того, как его имя звучит чужими устами. Он сомневается, что в школе она хотя бы раз назвала его не по фамилии, если вообще когда-то о нём говорила. — Доложить о случившемся и…

— Доложить о случившемся мы сможем уже сегодня, — перебивает её Тео. Он кажется мрачнее тучи, и, возможно, от того, что никто его не винит, ему только сложнее. — Генератор работает, связь с побережьем я восстановлю.

Фэй беззаботно пожимает плечами:

— Тогда всё ещё проще: на этот же самолёт погрузят нам новые двигатели — и всё будет в порядке.

Малькольм МакГонагалл кивает. Да, пожалуй, всё так.

Ромильда под столом сжимает руку Драко так сильно, что ему становится больно. Похоже, она не верит ни Малькольму, ни Фэй.

Почему?

Ей совершенно точно не может быть страшно, потому что Антарктида — её родной дом, знакомый как пять пальцев и даже лучше (и Драко на пару секунд всерьёз задумывается о том, можно ли превратить Антарктиду или хотя бы одну конкретную станцию в волшебное родовое поместье, как мэнор). Или… Именно потому что она знает Антарктиду, ей и страшно?

— Когда твой самолёт? — спрашивает у Драко МакГонагалл.

Драко оглядывается по сторонам в поисках своего блокнота, но вспоминает, что, скорее всего, оставил его в аппаратной (или у себя в спальне, потому что не помнит, чтобы брал его с собой в дежурство с Ромильдой). Приходится считать по памяти.

— Через три дня, — наконец, говорит он.

Осознание накрывает снежной лавиной.

Как так? Как могло его время в Антарктиде закончится так быстро? Оно должно было тянуться противной лакрицей, длиться примерно двадцать две бесконечности, а то и сорок четыре, но никак не — как он теперь понимает — лететь?

Слишком быстро.

Он не чувствует, будто готов уезжать.

И дело не только в том, что у него недостаточно материала, потому что материала у него более, чем достаточно, одного сегодняшнего дежурства и одного сегодняшнего пожара хватило бы. Драко почти усмехается: всё-таки мысли — коварны и материальны, история действительно сделала себя самостоятельно, разве сумел бы он выдумать такой драматичный сюжет? Разве стал бы — выдумывать? 

Он журналист, не писатель. Профессионал, а не Рита Скитер.

— Значит, три дня, — кивает Малькольм. — Надо как можно скорее восстановить связь, чтобы на побережье было больше времени подготовить нам дизели, ну а мы…

— Мы… — эхом повторяет за ним Тео, разве что с вопросительной интонацией, и по ней становится ясно: он ждёт, что с ним будет.

Он ждёт наказания.

Драко чувствует, как что-то холодное разливается между рёбер: такое же смертоносное, как маггловская нефть, наполовину из боли, наполовину — из понимания.

Я был таким же, думает он.

Я и есть такой же, наверное.

Или нет? Больше — нет?

— А мы, — МакГонагалл хлопает в ладоши, — а мы пойдём в баню.

Остальные — все, кроме Чанг, Ромильды и Драко, — тоже взрываются радостными аплодисментами. Фэй улыбается Ангусу, который не сдерживает довольного вскрика, и даже Крам что-то одобрительно кряхтит себе в бороду. Риккет радостно кивает, и даже Тео светлеет, пока тонкие брови Чанг сходятся над переносицей.  
— А хватит ли… — пытается сказать она.

Малькольм отмахивается:

— Баня на дровах.

Драко не совсем понимает, в чём дело.

— И всё же, — продолжает Чанг, — может быть, лучше их поберечь?

— Говоришь как трусишка, — улыбается Фэй.

— Как параноик, — добавляет Ангус.

Чанг трясёт головой.

Может быть, она звучит как трусишка и как параноик, но Драко думает, что он с ней согласен. Он далеко не эксперт в маггловских технологиях, он даже не на подходе, но если что-то случится на побережье, если что-то случится с самолётом, если погода не позволит ему вылететь или приземлиться, не лучше ли поберечь то, что может дать им тепло?

— Генератора хватит на сутки, — спокойно поясняет Малькольм. — Ангус и Фэй уже проверили дизельную: уцелевших деталей хватает, чтобы собрать из них одну установку. Расход, конечно, уменьшится, но продержаться даже месяц нам хватит.

Ангус смеётся.

— Да хоть целую полярную ночь!

Драко хочется проклясть его, чтоб не накликал. Сомнительное удовольствие — провести девять месяцев в темноте при температуре, способной убить тебя за считанные минуты, с одним-единственным источником тепла.

— Значит, решено, — МакГонагалл удовлетворённо кивает. — Расходимся, отдыхаем до вечера, Тео, ты занимаешься радио, а вечером — баня. Это традиция, — он поворачивается к Драко, — и сегодня определённо есть повод.

Пожар?

Немой вопрос, видимо, отражается у Драко на лице.

— То, что никто не пострадал, — объясняет Малкольм.

— Не бойся, Малфой, — Ангус добродушно усмехается. — Растопим до ста двадцати, хоть на улице и не минус восемьдесят.

Игнорируя обвинение в трусости, Драко поворачивается к Ромильде:

— Он это серьёзно?

— А у тебя проблемы с таким перепадом температуры? — это уже Риккет.

Нет. Проблем у Драко нет. Он даже акклиматизацию здесь проходит, как говорит Чанг, быстрее и лучше всех остальных: нет ни тошноты, ни головокружения.

Он не совсем понимает, как живой человек может выдержать перепад температуры почти в две сотни градусов и не заработать при этом остановку сердца, но если Чанг не возражает, значит, такое возможно. 

Значит… Никаких проблем.

Проблемы, надо думать, появятся у других. С ним.

Тёмная Метка всё ещё у него на руке. 

 

* * *

Тёмная Метка всё ещё у него на руке. 

Во время войны Драко был наивен настолько, что позволял себе надеяться на две вещи сразу: что рано или поздно светлая сторона победит, а значит, всё кончится, и что когда всё закончится, уродливая татуировка исчезнет.

«Светлая» сторона победила (и на проверку оказалась не такой уж и светлой, потому что делить мир на исключительно чёрное и исключительно белое действительно глупо). Уродливая татуировка никуда не исчезла.

Паркинсон, успевшая получить её за несколько дней до финальной битвы, перекрыла её поверх целой россыпью огромных незабудок: чтобы, говорит, одновременно не забывать и не видеть. Драко решил, что для того, чтобы не забывать, видеть всё-таки нужно.

Метка остаётся на его руке уродливым напоминанием — для других и, в большей степени, для себя. Метка остаётся на его руке уродливым напоминанием — и, он только сейчас это понимает, способом самого себя наказать.

Драко думает, что ему есть за что.

Драко честно так думает.

Он провёл столько лет, сожалея практически о каждом выборе, который когда-либо был им сделан, а заодно о тех, которые сделаны не были, равно как, впрочем, и о тех, которых ему даже не предоставили. Он почти уверен, что проведёт за этим занятием ещё столько же, если не целую жизнь.

Было бы две, провёл бы и две.

— Ты идёшь? — раздаётся от двери.

Это Вейн замирает в проёме. 

Все его соседи уже покинули мужскую спальню — с радостным гвалтом и гоготом, совершенно беззаботные, как будто не они несколько часов назад носились по заснеженной пустыне с огнетушителями в руках и паникой в каждом движении. Все соседки Вейн, надо думать, тоже.

В руках у неё полотенце, и в сочетании с огромным свитером и неизменным пуховым комбинезоном полотенце выглядит просто смешно.

Сам Драко полотенце ещё не доставал. Даже не шевелился в его сторону. До последнего притворялся, будто не может найти свои банные принадлежности, но на самом деле даже не начинал их искать.

Он сидит на своей койке — в маггловской флисовой толстовке, надетой поверх лучшего изобретения магглов («это термобельё, Драко, оно не пропускает влагу и не выпускает тепло»), и в огромных, надоедливо шуршащих штанах, — и чувствует себя абсолютно несчастным. И ненавидит себя за это.

Какое привычное ощущение.

— Эй, — Вейн присаживается на койку напротив так стремительно, как будто аппарирует туда, а не подходит. — Что случилось?

Драко не знает, чем он думал, когда соглашался на эту антарктическую авантюру. Он мог бы догадаться, что рано или поздно ему придётся раздеваться при всех?

Или не мог бы?

Отдельный душ — это да. Настоящая роскошь по меркам Антарктиды, наверняка недоступная ещё пятьдесят лет назад. И, как пятьдесят лет назад, банный день. Хорошо ещё, что раз в месяц, а не раз в неделю.

Как праздник. 

— В чём дело? — повторяет Вейн.

— Вейн, тебе напомнить, что журналист тут я, а не ты? Это я должен задавать вопросы, — вяло отбивается Драко. 

Её широкие брови поднимаются вверх, и Драко смотрит куда угодно, кроме россыпи бледных веснушек на обветренном носу. Да ладно. Самообман никуда не приводит. Именно на них он и смотрит.

— В бане и задашь. — Видя его молчание, Вейн пробует зайти с другой стороны. — И потом, об этом нельзя не написать. Сто двадцать градусов внутри, восемьдесят снаружи, такое попробуешь — и умирать можно спокойно.

— Снаружи не восемьдесят, — безжизненно говорит Драко просто, чтобы что-то ответить. — Да и всё это больше похоже на то, что попробуешь такое — и тут же умрёшь, потому что этот перепад температуры не звучит как что-то, что можно пережить.

Она передёргивает плечами.

— Боишься?

Драко зеркалит её движение.

— Нет.

Попытки уличить его в трусости могли бы задеть когда-то давно, но не теперь. Он слышал их неисчислимое количество раз. Он сам обвинял себя в трусости неисчислимое количество раз.

Не только в трусости, и в этом вся проблема.

Невозможно придумать хоть какое-то прегрешение, в котором он себя бы не обвинил. Хоть одно хлёсткое слово, которое он не сказал бы в уме. Хоть какой-то недостаток, который он бы у себя не нашёл — или хотя бы не попытался. 

Вейн хмурится, не понимая.

— Тогда что не так?

Как ей сказать?

Есть только один способ.

Он задирает рукав свитера, демонстрируя метку.

— Что не так? Всё.

Он ожидает чего угодно — ненависти, страха, презрения, но только не того, что происходит. Вейн отшатывается от него — но не с ужасом, а потому что смеётся. 

— Драко, — говорит она, и в её звонком, почти девчоночьем голосе всё ещё звучат колокольчики смеха, — ты, может, не в курсе, но мир не крутится вокруг Волдеморта.

Драко считает своим несомненным достижением тот факт, что научился не вздрагивать при упоминании этого имени. И при упоминании своего имени тоже, потому что она всё равно называет его только так. С самого первого дня, без вопросов и разрешений, и ему постоянно кажется, что не зря предки скрывали свои настоящие имена… Каждый раз, когда Ромильда произносит его имя, ему кажется, что она привязывает его к себе невидимой верёвкой.

Звучит хуже, чем ощущается.

Ощущается вовсе не так жестоко и совсем не так обречённо. Ощущается, честно говоря, просто глупо: как будто каждый раз, когда его имя слетает с её губ, внутри него распускается незабудка ещё больше тех, что у Панси на правом запястье. 

Сколько времени потребуется для того, чтобы превратиться в мордредову незабудковую поляну?

А Вейн продолжает:

— Я честно не знаю, может, там, в Англии, это ещё имеет значение, но здесь, в Антарктиде… 

В Антарктиде не растут незабудки.

Конкретно в этой точке Антарктиды вообще ничего не растёт.

— Только не говори мне, что ошибки прошлого не определяют меня настоящего, — рычит Драко. — Я слышал это тысячу раз, и с твоей стороны будет действительно мило избавить меня от тысяча первого.

— Слышал это тысячу раз и ничегошеньки не понял, похоже. Или ничегошеньки не поняли те, кто с тобой говорили.

Это что-то новенькое. В душеспасительных беседах от директора МакГонагалл или Лавгуд ничего подобного не было.

Собственно, там было только обратное.

Против собственной воли Драко чувствует интерес.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — голос звучит глухо, растеряно.

Вейн присаживается на корточки напротив него, белые в замёрзших красных пятнах ладони ложатся ему на колени — и жгутся, и жгутся.

— Ошибки прошлого ещё как определяют тебя настоящего, — говорит она серьёзно, и Драко чувствует острое желание провалиться под лёд и умереть прямо там, в неизведанном озере, потому что его ошибки слишком велики, слишком непростительны, слишком… его. И только его. И никто их не может исправить.

— Эй. — Одна рука Ромильды остаётся там, где лежала, вторая движется вперёд, находит его ладонь, крепко сжимает пальцы. — Ошибки прошлого определяют тебя настоящего, но не в том смысле, что всё уже сделано, ничего не изменить, остаётся только расплачиваться. Они делают тебя тобой. Без них ты не становишься тем, кем становишься.

Драко был бы, пожалуй, не против не быть тем, кем стал.

— Я думаю так, — горячо продолжает Ромильда. — Я думаю, что мы не имеем права оглядываться назад и говорить себе, будто могли что-то изменить или сделать другой выбор или ещё что-нибудь в этом же роде. Конечно, когда смотришь со стороны, видишь множество вариантов, но тогда, в тот самый момент… Если ты поступаешь так или иначе, значит, это твоё единственное решение и вариант тоже единственный. Значит, у тебя есть причины поступать именно так. И значит, что никак иначе ты просто не можешь.  
Может быть, немного другими словами, но Драко говорил себе всё это тысячу раз. Обычно слышать то же самое от других людей раздражает, но не сейчас. Сейчас слова Ромильды… конечно же, ничего не меняют, потому что чужие слова — всегда только слова, и самое важное ты говоришь себе сам, но они, по крайней мере, дают ему понять, что он не один. Что он не сошёл с ума. Что кто-то ещё так считает.

— Я всё равно виноват…

— И ты за это, как я понимаю, уже заплатил?

В документах суда — да. В глазах общества — вряд ли. Внутри собственной головы…

Драко стискивает зубы.

Горячие пальцы касаются его щеки.

Он вспоминает о том, что Ромильда ему рассказала: о глупой влюблённости в Поттера и о глупой же смелости, достаточной для того, чтобы сварить запрещённое зелье. Невозможно соотнести это с той, кого он знает сейчас, и чёрт с ним, с зельем, потому что эта Вейн выглядит способной сварить всё, чего бы ни захотела, но… Вейн и Поттер? Вейн и попытки кого-то приворожить? И дело даже не в том, что в такую, как она, легко и просто — даже слишком просто — влюбиться безо всякого зелья, а в том что нет в ней сейчас ничего, что могло бы толкнуть четырнадцатилетнюю девочку к шоколадным котелкам и запискам с сердечками.

Она не выглядит так, будто в ком-то нуждается.

Она выглядит так, будто всё у неё уже есть.

И, кажется, в отличие от него самого, Ромильда ни в чём себя не винит. Воспоминания о прошлом не доставляют ей неудобств, не причиняют ей беспокойства. Ей не стыдно.

— Как? — спрашивает Драко. — Вейн, как ты вообще это сделала?

Лучшее в ней — уж точно не то, что у неё, во всяком случае, раньше хватало смелости и коварства, и даже не то, как она произносит его имя, и не то, как её горячие пальцы (всё ещё!) лежат у него на щеке.

Лучшее в ней — то, как она всё понимает.

Ромильда пожимает плечами, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Мне не очень нравится Ромильда-из-прошлого, но она была молодой и глупой, и я её, конечно, простила.

— Здесь, в Антарктиде?

Ромильда кивает, и очередные непослушные пряди падают ей на лицо.

Неожиданно для самого себя Драко тянется вперёд и, убирая их ей за уши, снова чувствует себя так, будто всё ещё способен надеяться. Это совсем маленькая надежда, крохотная, как самые незаметные звёзды на небосклоне, но она всё-таки есть и именно к ней стремится его беспокойная птица. 

На этот раз надеется он лишь на одно.

Драко надеется, что, может быть, здесь, в Антарктиде, и у него получится перестать от себя убегать.

* * *

 

В бане жарко, на улице — холодно, и чтобы в полной мере ощутить, каково это, привычные понятия жара и холода нужно умножить на три.

Вейн права и неправа одновременно: на Тёмную Метку всё-таки смотрят, она не может не привлекать внимания, но почти так же привлекала бы внимание и любая другая татуировка — контраст тёмных чернил и светлой кожи. У Фэй, кстати, тоже есть одна: от щиколотки и вверх, до самого края купальника, узор из причудливых зверей и цветов на всю правую ногу, и в этом, пожалуй, одна из прелестей Антарктиды — ты можешь быть с ног до головы покрыт самыми разными узорами, но под пуховыми штанами и свитерами никто этого не заметит.

Метафорически тоже.

Правда, прятаться бесконечно у тебя всё равно не получится: рано или поздно наступит этот вот банный день, и тут, на самом деле, тоже метафора.

Драко думает так.

Драко думает так, а ещё — не совсем понимает, в чём смысл долгого сидения в жаркой деревянной постройке, когда сам воздух становится то ли слишком плотным, то ли, наоборот, слишком разреженным, и вдохнуть его в любом случае почти невозможно. Он не понимает, что хорошего в каплях пота, которые постепенно становятся ручьями, стекающими вниз по плечам и спине, и почему все вокруг блаженно закрывают глаза, он тоже не понимает. 

Честно пытается — и всё же не может, а потом Вейн толкает его плечом и просит перестать думать, и он почему-то соглашается и перестаёт.

Ничто в жизни ещё не ощущалось так замечательно.

 

* * *

Выбегать босиком на лёд оказывается ещё лучше.

Он отказался бы, наверное, отказался, если бы его кто-то слушал, потому что заниматься чем-то подобным — это так глупо, это так по-гриффиндорски (несмотря на то, что здесь есть равенкловка Чанг, хаффлпаффец Риккет и Крам, который вообще не имеет никакого отношения к Хогвартсу), но всё происходящее внутри деревянной бани, чёртовой деревянной бани в чёртовой Антарктиде, вообще не имеет никакого отношения к нему одному. Это не про него, это про всех. 

Выпусти своего внутреннего гриффиндорца, язвительно сказала бы ему Паркинсон, будь она рядом, но Панси уехала сразу после войны и теперь она Мерлин знает где, и, видит Моргана, не Драко её обвинять.

Выпусти своего внутреннего гриффиндорца, сказал бы Драко сам себе, возможно, с долей тщательно вымеренного, тщательно отрепетированного презрения, но правда в том, что он его уже выпустил — как раз тогда, когда Вейн толкнула его плечом и приказала перестать думать.

Кстати, о Вейн.

Выпусти своего внутреннего гриффиндорца, сказала бы она с улыбкой и наверняка запрокинула бы голову, и засмеялась бы, и Драко остался бы медленно умирать глядя на то, как по смуглой шее стекает капелька пота. И он бы порадовался тому, что румянец на щеках всё равно уже есть — от нестерпимой жары.

С Вейн всё просто. С ней не нужно бояться и защищаться тоже не надо.

Она выскакивает на улицу и тянет его за собой.

Снаружи снова невозможно дышать, но уже из-за холода, хотя первые несколько секунд Драко его совершенно не ощущает. Никто не ощущает, если судить по тому, с какими радостными криками все прыгают в снег.

Он прыгает тоже.

Хочется лежать в сугробе целую вечность, но не потому что нет сил на что-то ещё и не для того, чтобы подхватить воспаление лёгких и умереть, а для того и потому, что всё хорошо. Он даже пытается сделать снежного ангела — как в детстве, но замирает под вопросительным взглядом Ромильды. Правда, секунду спустя она падает в снег рядом с ним и несколько раз взмахивает руками.

Драко думает, что это похоже на новое рождение, только без боли.

Драко думает, что после войны ему ещё ни разу не было так легко и свободно.

 

* * *

И до войны, может быть, тоже.

* * *

 

Когда полчаса спустя, насухо вытершись и снова по уши замотавшись в свитера, куртки и шапки, они выходят на улицу, Драко замирает на пороге, совершенно ошеломлённый.

Его взгляд — как и взгляды все остальных — прикован к линии горизонта, к тёмной, пропадающей вдали линии горизонта, над которой пляшут золотые огни. Поднимаясь выше, золотой превращается в розовый и фиолетовый, а само небо расползается светлыми, почти лазурными прорехами, и Ромильда с огромными удивлёнными глазами поворачивается к нему:

— Это полярное сияние. Летом его почти не бывает!

У Драко перехватывает дыхание.

Он столько лет ждал именно этого, ждал, что он сделает что-нибудь удивительное или увидит что-то, чего ещё не видел никто, ждал, что ему повезёт и вот, получается, ему повезло.

Антарктида уже показала ему свою обнажённую ледяную пустыню, а теперь показывает своё невозможное золото, свой пионовый розовый и космический фиолетовый: они мечутся яркими полосами, сменяют друг друга, перетекают друг в друга, и Драко кажется, что стоит только протянуть руку — он сможет прикоснуться к этому свету. Звёзды у него над головой висят крупными гроздьями, сверкающее далёкое кружево, и, пытаясь дотянуться до этого кружева, над горизонтом танцует сияющая корона.

Драко чувствует себя так, будто удостоился чести.

— Сколько? — спрашивает он, едва дыша. — Сколько это продлится?

Вейн не смотрит на него, но смотрит туда же, куда и он.

— Может быть, десять минут. Может быть, несколько дней.

Может быть, целую вечность.

* * *

Они уходят внутрь самыми последними: Драко никак не может насмотреться.

Маггловский фотоаппарат всё ещё с ним, в кармане куртки, но Драко сомневается, что даже волшебные фотографии могли бы передать красоту того, что он только что увидел. Воспоминания, слитые в фиал, пожалуй, могли бы, но даже воспоминания остаются только воспоминаниями.

Некоторые вещи нужно пережить.

Некоторые вещи хочется переживать.

* * *

По дороге к жилому отсеку Вейн целует его посреди коридора, а через секунду Драко обнаруживает себя прижимающим её к снежной стене, и когда поцелуй заканчивается, Ромильда запрокидывает голову — и смеётся, смеётся, и он ничего не может сделать, только рассмеяться следом за ней.

Вязаная полосатая шапка в гриффиндорских цветах чуть съезжает с её головы, и Драко тянется, чтобы её поправить, а потом зарывается носом в пушистые кудрявые волосы.

— Мне говорили, в здешних коридорах держится постоянная температура в минус пятьдесят пять, — произносит он шёпотом, глядя Ромильде в глаза, их лица так близко.

Она кивает, не опуская ресниц.

Они оба знают, что целоваться здесь — плохая идея, и в любое другое время с любым другим человеком Драко ощущал бы себя как минимум странно, снова натягивая шарф на лицо и торопливо пробираясь к жилой части станции.

Там они целуются снова — сперва в раздевалке, только-только избавившись от шарфа, и ещё раз после того, как остаются без курток и шапок, потом — в коридоре, потом — в подсобке, где хранятся карты Таро, и шар предсказаний, и чемоданчики с инструментами. В жилом отсеке общие спальни, а значит, ни о какой приватности там речь не идёт, а ещё на «Полюсе недоступности» нет магии, так что о заглушающих заклинаниях можно забыть.

Драко зажимает рот Ромильды рукой, когда становится ясно, что поцелуями стоны не заглушить.

Она стискивает его бока острыми коленками, и у них, конечно, не получается раздеться до конца: свитер болтается вокруг шеи, термобельё задрано вверх, и только чёртовы шуршащие штаны лежат на полу, Драко запинывает их подальше, так они надоели. И да, Вейн стискивает его бока острыми коленками, и отчаянно цепляется руками за плечи, и запрокидывает голову — и на смуглой шее у неё выступают капельки пота, и Драко слизывает их одну за одной. Он прижимается губами к её биению пульса, потом спускается ниже, к ключицам, но добирается только до чёртова свитера, и решает подняться выше: обветренные губы, упрямый подбородок, линия челюсти…

Он целует куда придётся, и Вейн целует точно так же, особенно часто почему-то достаётся вискам, а потом он в очередной раз накрывает её губы ладонью и через несколько секунд его пальцы оказываются у неё во рту. С этого момента мир существует только там, где они друг друга касаются: влажное тепло её рта на его пальцах, обжигающая хватка её рук на его плечах и лопатках, острые коленки у него на боках, и нечто совершенно невозможное там, где он входит в неё. Это ослепляет, и оглушает, и заставляет бездумно двигаться: ещё и ещё, пока перед глазами не разворачивается ещё одно полярное сияние, на этот раз их собственное и только их.

На «Полюсе недоступности» запрещена магия, но есть настоящее волшебство в том, как им удаётся смахнуть с полки шар предсказаний, но не разбить его, и вообще ничего не сломать.

Потом Драко прижимается мокрым лбом к её животу и выдыхает самое безумное, самое странное, самое правильное здесь и сейчас:

— Научи меня любить свою Антарктиду. 

Он не знает, откуда это берётся, он никогда не открывается ни перед кем настолько, чтобы говорить подобные глупости, но сказанное назад не возьмёшь и остаётся только надеяться на то, что где-то на другом конце станции Тео сейчас в очередной раз воспользуется волшебной палочкой — и все они провалятся под лёд, но… 

Но ладонь Вейн ложится ему на щёку, соскальзывает под подбородок, приподнимает. Несколько долгих секунд они смотрят друг на друга с таким же отчаянным желанием запомнить навечно, как смотрели на полярное сияние над горизонтом.

— Уже, — отвечает Ромильда, и дыхание у неё всё ещё рваное. Это из-за него, думает Драко. Это из-за него, это из-за него, из-за него. — Ты уже научился, разве не понял?

Драко закрывает глаза.

Он чувствует себя так, как тысячу лет уже нигде не чувствовал, даже в мэноре (особенно в мэноре). Он чувствует себя так, будто он дома.

 

* * *

Вейн не пробирается с ним в мужскую спальню и не зовёт его в женскую, они прощаются в коридоре короткими, быстрыми поцелуями, и Драко засыпает сразу же, как только его голова касается холодной подушки.

На утро МакГонагалл собирает всех за столом, а Тео зачитывает сообщение от большого начальства, то есть — британского Министерства Магии, которому прибрежная станция не могла не доложить о том, что случилось.

Суть сообщения сводится к тому, что они должны законсервировать станцию, погрузиться в самолёт и полным составом отправиться зимовать на берегу. Ну, кроме Драко, который должен вернуться, и Малькольма, которого тоже ждут в волшебной Британии — для полноценного отчёта о том, что случилось. Если вернуться захочет кто-то ещё, они тоже могут это сделать. Досрочно.

К следующему полярному лету для «Полюса недоступности» будут подготовлены новые дизели. Если, конечно, Министерство решит, что работу на станции необходимо продолжить.

— Мы не закончили наши исследования, — растерянно говорит Ромильда, и Драко впервые видит её такой беспомощной.

— Они не закроют станцию, — Фэй пытается её успокоить.

— Конечно, не закроют, — фыркает Тео. — Под станцией — озеро, источник магии. Никто не отступится от него просто так.

С этим Драко согласен. Он ни за что не поверит то, что ребята из Министерства — и пусть во главе теперь Шеклболт, а не Скримджер, — смогут взять и остановиться. Вопрос висит на волоске довольно давно, но ни один представитель власти не откажется от силы, которая сама идёт в руки, даже если слово «сама» здесь — преувеличение и, на самом деле, до неё остаются три метра бурения.

Рано или поздно, работы возобновятся.

Но Драко не уверен, что скоро — и с этим составом.

Всякое может случиться, пусть он и считает, что лишить нынешний состав Антарктиды (или лишить Антарктиду нынешнего состава) — безумие, потому что для каждого из них «Полюс недоступности» — дом. С другой стороны, на определённом этапе это тоже бывает проблемой: разрушить свой дом никто не позволит.

Он не знает, почему вообще думает про разрушить. Наверное, это всё Ромильда с её картами Таро, точнее, с её Башней.

Она, кстати, вытаскивает Башню ещё раз — за полчаса до того, как на расчищенную ими полосу приземлится самолёт с побережья. На этот раз карта Башни сочетается с картой Суда, и Ромильда трактует это как шанс изменить свою жизнь. Очевидно, это шанс для него, потому что ни в чём подобном она сама не нуждается, да и происходящее со станцией сложно назвать каким-либо шансом: слово подразумевает будущее, а всё, что случилось со станцией, оно уже здесь.

Драко не верит в Предсказания (всё ещё!), потому что подогнать под себя можно любую трактовку, но думать, что не всё ещё потеряно, оказывается очень приятно. Новое, незнакомое ощущение.

Это страшно — разрешить себе думать вот так, но он всё равно разрешает.

Вейн держит его за руку весь полёт, и он себе разрешает.

На прибрежной станции их встречает одна из живущих там семей — примерно то исключение, о котором говорила Ромильда. Мэри Кроткотт, вместе с мужем и детьми, живёт здесь ещё с военных времён: сбежали от Министерства, тогда ещё подконтрольного Волдеморту. Или, говорят, персонально от Амбридж.

Сложно их обвинить. И сложно не вспомнить слова Ромильды о том, что все здесь от чего-то сбежали.  
Они говорят об этом ещё раз, на этот раз перед отплытием. Все вещи уже погружены на корабль: огромный, с внушительной палубой, такой громоздкий и чужеродный посреди синих льдов, белого снега и выглядывающих из-под него чёрных скал.

Дети Кроткоттов возятся в снегу и, глядя на них, Драко говорит: 

— Помнишь, ты однажды сказала, что на соседних станциях просто живут, а здесь выживают? Что мы все от чего-то сбежали?

— Да. — Она не замечает этого его нарочитого «мы», ну либо замечает, но не задаёт лишних вопросов, и Драко ей благодарен.

— Тогда…— он делает паузу, не желая объяснять, когда именно, надеясь, что она сама догадается, но всё-таки поясняет: — В ту ночь мне не казалось, что мы выживаем. Мы жили.

Ромильда улыбается.

— Да. 

Ему нелегко открываться, нелегко говорить о том, что он чувствует — и никогда не было легко, но все его метафорические защитные чары на Ромильду не действуют. Они остались в том снегу возле деревянной бани (кто вообще додумался построить баню посреди Антарктиды?), или, может быть, на одной из её жарких полок, или в той каморке, где ничего, кроме них двоих, не существовало и существовать не могло.

Под светлой, связанной из грубой некрашеной шерсти шапкой, волосы Ромильды выглядят шоколадными, а лицо — совсем юным.

Драко пересчитывает веснушки у неё на носу, когда она, глядя вдаль, задумчиво говорит: 

— Мне кажется, что сбегать бесполезно. В Лондоне или в Антарктиде, ты всё равно таскаешь за собой невидимый рюкзак, ну то есть, себя, и чем больше ты убегаешь, тем этот рюкзак становится тяжелее.

У него перехватывает дыхание.

— В какой момент ты поняла, что хочешь идти налегке?

В какой момент ты поняла, что можешь идти налегке?

— Как только сделала свой первый шаг здесь. Звучит глупо, и в это бы никто не поверил, но… я как будто всю свою жизнь только сюда и стремилась. — Она пожимает плечами и улыбается, поднимая голову к небу.

Полярного сияния здесь нет, и снегопада тоже нет, а ей пошло бы и то, и другое, но и без них Ромильда Вейн выглядит… хорошо. Это её место, она принадлежит Антарктиде, а Антарктида принадлежит ей. Ну, конечно, с поправкой на то, что никому Антарктида принадлежать, конечно, не может, но ведь и с людьми точно так же? 

Ему Вейн точно принадлежать не может. Как и он ей (хотя она и не претендует).

Каждый из них принадлежит самому себе, в этом страх и прелесть одновременно.

— Я поняла, по чему скучаю, — неожиданно говорит Ромильда и, встретив его удивлённый взгляд, поясняет: — ну, с большой земли.

Драко смотрит на неё вопросительно.

— И по чему же?

Она улыбается.

— По пионам.

В саду нашего мэнора пионы не растут, думает Драко. Но там их, конечно, больше возможностей посадить, чем здесь, в Антарктиде. Здесь, в Антарктиде, наверняка существует какой-нибудь глупый закон, какое-нибудь очередное соглашение, запрещающее разводить растения, не характерные для этого материка. Ну, то есть, практически все.

Корабль готовят к отплытию, и до момента, когда Драко нужно будет подняться на борт, остаются считанные минуты. Их меньше, чем пальцев на обеих руках.   
Их меньше, чем ему бы хотелось.

Самое тяжёлое признание: Драко не хочет уезжать, но вместе с тем твёрдо знает, что уехать — необходимо. Просто потому что остаться здесь означает сбежать, а сбегать, как они уже поняли, совершенно бессмысленно, потому что себя ты всё равно забираешь с собой. Ему нужно вернуться. Ему нужно вернуться и разобраться со всем, с чем он пытался разобраться — и проваливал эту идею, а заодно — со всем, с чем он никогда не пытался.

Антарктида раскрыла ему свои объятия и показала своё сияние, но остаться здесь и сейчас, остаться здесь таким будет неправильно. И сделать всё так, как нужно, почему-то кажется важным.

Он хочет перемотать время назад (или вперёд) и снова ступить на этот берег — но уже не потому что убегает от прошлого и, может быть, будущего, а потому что принимает первое и готов ко второму. 

Потому что он этого хочет.

Потому что это — то, что ему нужно.

Потому что на этот раз его выбор будет только его, и он хочет сделать его правильно, по-настоящему, от всего сердца.

Успокоившаяся было беспокойная птица у него под рёбрами снова тревожится, и вместе с ней тревожатся птицы над ними. Одна из них пикирует вниз, почти ударяясь о воду, а потом снова взмывает в серое небо.

— Это полярная крачка, — говорит Ромильда. — Самая большая путешественница на свете.

— Почему?

— Полгода она проводит на Северном полюсе, а потом прилетает сюда. 

Драко фыркает.

— Странная птица. Не могла найти ничего потеплее?

Ромильда смотрит на него со странной улыбкой. Драко почти готов к тому, что сейчас она скажет, будто и правда нельзя найти ничего потеплее, ведь она и сама — как полярная крачка, тоже выбрала для себя это невозможное, бесконечно холодное, оторванное от всего остального мира и похороненное под метелями место, но она говорит только:

— Да. Странная птица.

И абсолютно понятно, что никто из них так не считает.

* * *

 

Риккет хлопает его по спине на прощание, даже Ангус и Фэй обнимают, Чанг кивает — холодная, отстранённая, профессиональная, Тео пожимает руку, эмоций от него не дождёшься. Крам не выходит к берегу, обустраивается на новом месте, он попрощался раньше.

Все они волнуются и переживают. Неизвестно, как Министерство отреагирует на то, что случилось, и, возможно, нынешняя зимовка может стать последней для любого из них. Для них всех. Драко знает: они стараются не думать об этом.

Ему хочется сказать что-нибудь глупое, отчаянное и, может быть, гриффиндорское, что-то вроде «Вейн, если Министерство потеряло разум настолько, что отберёт у тебя Антарктиду, я готов зачаровать половину Малфой-мэнора под снега и льды. Для тебя». 

На самом деле, здесь и сейчас Драко ощущает себя так, что зачаровал бы и весь.

Ничего такого он, конечно, не говорит.

Просто обнимает её на прощание, целует в висок и улыбается, когда чувствует горячие губы у своей шеи.

Последнее прикосновение, воспоминание на долгие месяцы.

На руке у него болтается один из разноцветных браслетов Ромильды.

***

Отправляясь в Антарктиду, Драко думал, что ему хватит полутора месяцев для того, чтобы узнать станцию и для того, чтобы история написалась сама. Но этого не хватает.

Или… нет. Для того, чтобы история написалась, времени более, чем достаточно, в конце концов, он профессионал, ну или считает себя таковым, неважно. Главное, что написать что-то хорошее в конечном итоге у него получилось. Не получилось выкинуть ледяное безмолвие из головы.

Он не очень-то и пытается.

Точнее, вообще не пытается.

Нет, в определённый момент он снова начинает сомневаться — в себе самом, в Антарктиде и в собственном выборе, но потом вспоминает, что нельзя сомневаться в выборе, который ещё не сделан. И это означает только одно: нужно всё-таки выбрать. Всё просто.

На твёрдой земле, без спешки и суеты, от чистого сердца — как он и хотел.

Вместе с Малькольмом МакГонагаллом он таскается по министерским совещаниям и заседаниям: свидетель, очевидец, непосредственно присутствовавший на пожаре и даже успевший заснять. Драко знает: Малькольм не передаёт на прибрежную станцию ни о том, что Тео хотят отстранить от работы, ни о том, что он протестует, ни о том, что отстранить могут и его самого. Последнее, правда, скорее уловка, чем настоящая угроза, потому что, в самом деле, кто, кроме МакГонагалла, поедет работать на самую удалённую от побережья полярную станцию Антарктиды? 

Именно «работать», а не «геройствовать».

Ни Грейнджер, ни Поттер, ни Уизли — а именно они приходят на ум в первую очередь: новое поколение, свежая кровь, молодые и рьяные, — не горят желанием возвращаться к походным условиям. А все остальные…

Драко смотрит по сторонам и делит людей на тех, кого допустил бы до Антарктиды, и кого — никогда бы. В первую категорию, как ни странно, попадает Луна Лавгуд, и вовсе не потому, что она хвалит его антарктическую статью, и вовсе не потому, что совсем её не правит, и даже не потому, что отдаёт под неё едва ли не половину журнала, и не потому, что сделанная Драко фотография оказывается на обложке «Придиры».  
Этот номер раскупается как горячие пирожки, разлетается по подпискам и библиотекам, и в письме от Минервы МакГонагалл, которое приносит ушастая школьная сова, Драко видит скупую улыбку. Директор пишет, что, похоже, теперь все школьники, которые её прочитали, будут мечтать стать полярниками. Или журналистами.

Драко думает, что это максимум общественного одобрения, к которому он может приблизиться. Ролевой моделью и национальным героем ему не бывать — оставьте это для всё тех же Поттера, Грейнджер и Уизли, но, пожалуй, научить людей любить Антарктиду…

«Научи меня любить Антарктиду» — так его статья и называется, и несмотря на то, что слово «свою» он в названии опускает, оно всё равно читается между строк, потому что у каждого из нас есть своя антарктида. 

Лавгуд, улыбаясь, обещает ему самую престижную журналистскую премию года. Драко не очень-то верит её обещаниям, потому что Лавгуд — странная, самая странная из всех, кого он когда-либо знал, но замечает и сам, что отношение к нему изменилось. Не то чтобы теперь с ним здороваются, но теперь от него хотя бы не отворачиваются. Даже на министерских совещаниях — тех самых, куда он ходит с МакГонагаллом. 

«Полюс недоступности» продолжит работу. Вместе со своими сотрудниками.

Вопрос о продолжении бурения пока не решён. Визенгамот выступает за, министр неожиданно против, и Драко ощущает, как в нём самом борются, танцуя друг с другом, оба этих решения. Добраться до источника чистой магии — что может быть важнее, что может быть привлекательнее для волшебника?

Разве что сохранить эту магию неприкосновенной.

Драко даже приходится озвучивать свою позицию по этому поводу после одного из заседаний. Из интервьюера он становится интервьюируемым, когда вёрткий парнишка из «Пророка» спрашивает у него, что он думает об этом бурении. Драко пожимает плечами. Он думает, что древняя магия может быть непредсказуемой и опасной, а ещё — что пока есть шанс на продолжение разработок, станцию не закроют. Самая слизеринская позиция из всех, какие только можно представить: пусть всё зависнет на паузе, пусть будет ни то и ни другое, пусть перед министерскими крысами будет маячить призрак мирового господства, но только призрак, потому что ни до чего хорошего такая власть не доводит, а у тех, кто живёт на станции, будет повод там оставаться. 

Пареньку из «Пророка» он, конечно, ничего такого не говорит.

Пареньку из «Пророка» он говорит, что решение будет принимать специальная комиссия и выбор должен быть взвешенным. По итогу комиссия откладывает этот выбор ещё на несколько лет, а Драко, чего и скрывать, чувствует себя польщённым, что его мнением кто-то интересуется.

Теперь от него не просто не отворачиваются. Теперь с ним здороваются.

Даже Грейнджер и Поттер кивают ему в коридорах. Даже Астория Гринграсс, влюблённая в него в школе, а после войны пропавшая с горизонта, приглашает на чашечку кофе.

Драко мог бы остаться. Он мог бы остаться здесь и работать на свою репутацию, и выиграть мордредову престижную премию, и снова стать своим в своей родной стране. Он мог бы.

А ещё он мог бы вернуться туда, где страны не имеют никакого значения. Где ничто не имеет никакого значения, кроме того, кто ты по-настоящему, кто ты внутри.

Драко просыпается по ночам со сбитым дыханием и не знает, верить ли снам, в которых Вейн проваливается в гигантскую трещину. То, что ему снится, оно уже позади, пожар на станции случился при нём, а значит, на предсказание будущего сны не похожи, это просто сознание пытается справиться с большим потрясением, которое раньше не получалось обдумать, но вместе с тем… 

Драко скучает.

Он просит домовых эльфов засадить четверть сада пионами — и сходит с ума от их невозможного, сладковатого запаха. Теоретически, пионы цветут только летом, но магия на то и магия, чтобы суметь растянуть этот период до осени, а потом — зачаровать кругляши ещё нераспустившихся бутонов так, чтобы они сумели пережить двухмесячное путешествие на корабле.

Драко едет с ними. И не только потому, что кто-то должен следить за сложными заклинаниями.

Конечно же, Драко едет. И дело не только в пионах. Не только в Ромильде, которая снится ему за секунду до катастрофы, не только в Ромильде, о которой он думает наяву — россыпь кудрявых волос, россыпь тёмных веснушек, россыпь поцелуев повсюду, куда только получается дотянуться губами. Дело не только в ней.

Дело в нём.

Стоит ему только ступить на палубу огромного корабля, как тревога начинает рассеиваться — и белые сны становятся всё короче, всё проще, всё безопаснее. Чем ближе они к Антарктиде, тем больше у него возможности выспаться — и тем сильнее беспокойная птица в его груди (наверное, полярная крачка) принимается радоваться тому, что ей предстоит.

Совсем скоро я буду дома, однажды думает Драко. Он стоит на палубе, вглядываясь в пока ещё далёкие ледяные просторы, и ни о чём больше не беспокоится.

Он возвращается домой, вот и всё.

 

* * *

— Готов? — спрашивает его Малькольм, когда трап касается льдистого берега.

— Ещё как, — кричит Драко в ответ, чувствуя, как его переполняет восторг.

Он спрыгивает первым.

Он дышит полной грудью.

Он так счастлив, так счастлив.

* * *

— Где Вейн? — спрашивает Драко, вваливаясь в главный дом прибрежной станции, и сам слышит, как его голос вздрагивает перед короткой фамилией.

Незнакомый темноволосый парень пожимает плечами.

— Там же, где и всегда последние полгода. На кладбище.

Сердце Драко проваливается в ледяную трещину.  
— Что?

Парень смотрит на него с недоумением, а потом коротко смеётся и качает головой.

— Нет, я ничего такого не имел в виду… Извини.

Он объясняет: на побережье есть антарктическое кладбище, одно на все станции, здесь лежат все погибшие полярники, и Роберт МакГонагалл тоже. И, видимо, полярная ночь для Вейн — недостаточно мрачное время, раз её понадобились ещё и прогулки между могил.

Она, говорит парень, ухаживает за ними и очищает от снега (бесполезное занятие, на самом-то деле), и ищет заклинание, которое помогло бы содержать все могилы в порядке, потому что весь набор тех обычных, всем известных чар, которые могли бы помочь, бесполезен против местных метелей.  
Драко перебирает в голове варианты, пока направляется к кладбищу.

Ромильду он замечает сразу — единственную человеческую фигуру среди белого безмолвия и чёрных холмиков надгробных камней. Её яркая куртка, её нелепая шапка, всё такое знакомое, что хочется смеяться от облегчения.

— Ты надолго? — спрашивает Ромильда, когда они заходят в пустующий домик смотрителя.

Здесь куда теплей, чем на улице, и они стягивают с себя шапки и шарфы, даже молнии на куртках расстёгивают.

Драко не знает, куда себя деть, и Ромильда, похоже, тоже не знает: стоит, с этими своими тёмными волосами и веснушками на носу, со следами от защитных очков под глазами, щёки лоснятся от жирной мази (против обычных обветренностей она помогает, против антарктических — не особо)… и улыбается. Она улыбается, это самое главное.  
Надолго ли он?

Полярные крачки за тридцать лет своей жизни успевают пролететь столько, что этого хватило бы на три полёта до Луны и обратно — или на шестьдесят витков вокруг экватора. Полярные крачки проводят лето на Северном полюсе, а зимой возвращаются в Антарктиду. Впрочем, в Антарктиде в это время как раз-таки лето.

Надолго ли он? 

Либо ты сваливаешь с этого пустынного белоснежного континента и никогда больше даже не смотришь в сторону тёплой одежды, либо знаешь, что никуда отсюда больше не денешься.

У Драко, честно говоря, есть подозрение, что даже на Северном полюсе полярные крачки тоскуют о Южном. Так что… Сколько бы он здесь в конечном итоге ни пробыл, где бы он в конечном итоге ни оказался, что бы с ним ни случилось…

Надолго ли он? 

Драко улыбается:

— Навсегда.

 

* * *

Навсегда, как это часто бывает, оказывается короче, чем изначально подразумевается. На самом деле, он остаётся в Антарктиде на три долгих года — три долгих прекрасных года, — а потом уезжает, чтобы время от времени возвращаться. Вейн не просто показала ему, где его дом, но и научила оставаться там, даже когда он далеко, носить этот дом с собой, не как изнурительно тяжёлый рюкзак, а как тепло в собственном сердце, и каждый раз Драко привозит Ромильде пионы — даже после того, как всё между ними сходит на нет, даже после того, как на большой земле он начинает встречаться с Асторией.

Даже после помолвки.

И после свадьбы тоже.

Драко продолжает привозить Ромильде пионы даже после того, как в одно из его возвращений она снова оказывается на кладбище — и уже не так, как впервые, а по-настоящему. С предсказаниями у Драко всегда было плохо, но, видимо, не в этот раз. Пусть часть насчёт пожара оказалась ошибочной, но всё остальное воплотилось с точностью до последней детали: выбрав после одного из возвращений на берег добираться до «Полюса недоступности» не самолётом, а санно-гусеничным поездом, Вейн вместе с водителем проваливается в трещину. Грузовик сминается пополам, выскочить никто не успевает. Никто не успел бы.

Трагическая случайность.

Так Антарктида помечает своих, говорит ему Тео, наконец-то покидающий заснеженный континент. Так Антарктида помечает тех, кого больше всех любит, чтобы они навсегда остались с ней, и Драко разрывается между желанием написать завещание, которое приказало бы похоронить его на антарктическом кладбище, и необходимость соблюсти семейную традицию — и остаться после смерти в собственном склепе. В конце концов, он принимает решение (самое мудрое, но кажущееся отчего-то трусливым: пятьдесят на пятьдесят, половину сюда, половину туда).

Иногда ему кажется, что вся его жизнь — это пятьдесят на пятьдесят, половину сюда, половину туда, и будь он хоть немного смелее, он бы навсегда остался на «Полюсе недоступности». Но Вейн хорошо сказала однажды: если в определённый момент ты поступил так, а не иначе, значит, это было твоим единственным вариантом, и Драко пытается держаться за это. Он продолжает писать — и не соглашается ни перейти в другие издания, когда они ему предлагают, ни стать вторым редактором «Пророка», когда ему предлагает Лавгуд. Быть журналистом достаточно. Колдожурналистом.

Или, если точнее, единственным полярным колдожурналистом всего, Мерлин его побери, мира. 

Драко получает ту самую премию — и много какие ещё. С ним здороваются, к нему прислушиваются, его сын его не боится. Скорпиус Малфой заканчивает школу лучшим учеником выпуска, и это важно для Драко, но ещё важнее, чтобы тот был самым счастливым.

В год, когда Скорпиус заканчивает Хогвартс, «Полюс недоступности» навсегда закрывают. «Полюс недоступности» закрывают сразу же после того, как удаётся ликвидировать последствия взрыва: несмотря на предупреждения работников станции и самого Драко, который находит в себе смелость разразиться целой серией протестующих статей, Министерство решает продолжить бурение и всё же добраться до подлёдного озера. Бурение завершается выплеском магии такой силы, что хватило бы уничтожить четверть планеты. Поттер, Уизли и Грейнджер (читай: национальный герой, Глава Аврората и госпожа Министр Магии) всё-таки прибывают на Антарктиду — для анализа случившегося и ликвидации последствий, и Драко — единственный, кто считает, что нет в этом ничего героического.

Он прибывает туда вместе с ними — и зачаровывает антарктическое кладбище так, чтобы его никогда не занесло снегом, а по возвращении оплачивает доставку пионов на могилу Вейн на целую вечность вперёд. Она — единственная со всей станции, у кого вообще есть могила.

Остальные погребены под обломками станции, кроме Драко и Тео, и Тео избегает его взгляда везде, где бы они ни встречались.

Драко не настаивает. 

Беспокойная птица, поселившаяся в его груди, никуда не пропадает до самого последнего вздоха.

Fin~


End file.
